Secret of the Demonic Heart
by Sarrasa
Summary: We all know about Youko Kurama and what happened to him but what about his partner? Meet Yuri Kimura a fox apparition with an angered heart. She lost so many things in her life but after dying she goes to Human World where she merges with a human and ends up as a worker for Spirit World. Her memories are hidden away but what happens when they begin to resurface? Chaos or salvation?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

A young woman with pristine silvery-white hair prances through the forest with the grace of a fox. She has a pair of white ears on her head and a long white bushy tail at her back. This is because she is a fox spirit. However, she is a special type of fox spirit. She is the only fox spirit left who can control nature and water. Humans call her _Ninetails, _because when she is in her fox form she has nine tails, which is a legendary type of fox spirit. The more tails a fox spirit has the wiser they are and the limit to a fox spirits tails are nine.

"Ahahaha!" Her voice is smooth like silk yet soft like a song. Her narrow amber eyes are bright and full of mischief. She finally stops at a large tree with a slightly large pool of water at its base. The vixen sat down on one of the trees branches and gazed out at the forest around her. "This place is truly wonderful…" She whispered to herself in bliss. _Bang! _Her eyes widened and her ears perked up listening to her surroundings closely.

* * *

-At the forest's borders-

"You can't enter the forest!" A male village demon shouted to a burly looking older demon with big muscles and an axe. A few minutes before he had pulled the trigger and almost killed an animal.

"Oh? Why can't I?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"Because this is the forest of the rare fox spirit, Ninetails! All with impure hearts are forbidden from entering Ninetail's Forest!" The village demon shouted. The burly demon looked interested all of a sudden when he heard about the fox spirit.

"Who is this _Ninetails _you keep shoutin' about?" He asked as he repositioned his axe on his other shoulder.

"Ninetails is a rare fox spirit with the power to use nature and water. She is said to be the most beautiful creature that has ever been seen. She is the guardian of this forest. Demons like you are not allowed inside. If you enter the forest then you will die." The demon stared at the weaker demon before he busted out laughing.

"Bwahahaha! This legendary spirit sounds interesting! Well I'm gonna enter this forest and my prey is Ninetails!" The weaker demon stared at the burly demon in horror.

"Y-you can't hunt Ninetails! She is the last fox spirit with her kind of power! If you kill her than you'll be killing off the last of these legendary elemental spirits!" The large demon only laughed and began walking into the forest.

"Save your breath! I'm gonna find her and kill her. I'll wear her pelt like a scarf!" The villager watched in despair as the demon disappeared into the forest.

* * *

-In the heart of the forest-

The vixen was on high alert listening to all that goes on in her forest. Not hearing anything she frowned as she gathered a blue flame into the palm of her hand. This was her foxfire and it could burn anything if she wanted it to. The vixen stared into the fire which now showed an image of the forest. She focused on finding the intruder and glared coldly when she discovered another demon in her forest. Sensing the danger she used her enchanted leaves to hide all of the animal demons inside the forest until they were close enough to the heart of the forest. When they were close enough she would create a barrier.

"I must deal with this quickly." She said and jumped off the branch landing on the surface of the water gracefully. She stood on the water's surface gathering spiritual energy. She got four enchanted leaves and placed them on the water. Then she got a lotus and put it in the center of the circle of enchanted leaves. She used her foxfire and a large flame appeared inside the small hollow part of the tree in its center. She looked back down at the lotus and transferred her spiritual energy into it. "Even when I am no longer here, this forest will continue to be protected. All with an impure heart will not be able to enter and the same goes for hunters." That flower would create a large barrier spreading to all parts of the forest and ending at its borders. The vixen smiled as she left knowing that she wouldn't be returning to her home.

* * *

-In another part of the forest-

"Damn! Where is that stupid vixen?!" The demon shouted in frustration.

"Why are you in my forest?" Asked an extremely cold voice. The demon looked around but saw nothing.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" He shouted impatiently. His eyes darted around him and finally a white blur darted from one of the trees and onto the ground in front of him. "Are you Ninetails?"

"That is what the humans call me." She says in a monotone voice.

"Well my search has ended!" The demon shouted with a grin. Ninetails stared at the man never once abandoning her icy glare.

"Why do you seek me?" The demon grinned as he pointed his axe at her.

"Because you are my prey! If I kill you and wear your body like a coat then I will be the most famous hunter around!" Ninetails continued to glare as she took on a fox form. She transformed into a silver fox with glowing red eyes glaring at the demon. She sat there with her tails spread out behind her threateningly.

"All of this for such trivial benefits." She sighed in irritation. "Very well then. Try to kill me if you dare." She threatened. The demon grinned wildly and started swinging his axe. Ninetails dodged it with ease and grace. At some point the demon's axe broke and he began using a dagger but it wasn't an ordinary dagger… "Gah!" The dagger struck Ninetails' torso drawing red liquid out from her body. Ninetails now stood in front of the demon with one eye closed in pain and panting.

"Ahahaha! You won't be able to dodge this dagger wench! You see this dagger here can wound any demon of any kind! I think I'll kill you now!" The demon lunged forward with the dagger but…

"You will not kill me!" As Ninetails yelled this she summoned all of her foxfire and shot it all at the demon burning him alive.

"AHHHHH!" His body continued to burn and seeing as she wouldn't last much longer she ran out of the forest.

"Hey, isn't that Ninetails?!"

"Why is she leaving the forest?!"

"Oh look!" One after the other the demons gathered outside of their homes watching the fox run through the demon village.

"It's all that cat demon's fault! He did this to her and now she is fleeing her forest! Her home!" Women and children cried, elderly turned their heads away in sadness, male demon villagers glared back at the forest in rage, all watched with broken hearts as their "forest guardian" fled. That was the last time they would ever see the fox. Soon she will be nothing but a myth to those lower-class demons. Ninetails will soon be known all across Demon World soon enough once she runs into another demon like her.

Many centuries later Ninetails was running from a hunter once again after stealing something again and was wounded. Ninetails transformed her body into a ball of light and sent it to the human world when she was severely wounded. That orb was her soul and she merged herself with the unborn child of a human woman resulting in her being born in the form of a human baby. In that form she had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her human parents loved her dearly. Her human parents gave her the name Sakura meaning "Cherry Blossom" because she her skin was similar to a cherry blossom when she blushed. 9 years after, her mother gave birth to her younger brother, Shiro Meimon, whom she just adored. Shiro followed his sister everywhere and they always enjoyed the time they spent with each other.

_And this is where Sakura's story begins…_

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this Prologue because it took me a long time to figure out how to put it together. So next up is Chapter 1! Who knows, maybe I'll start having conversations with the characters for each chapter. It's still up for debate so let me know if you guys think I should have conversations with the characters at the end of every chapter. Please leave your answer and review for the story in the comment section. Thanks and see you soon! ;D**

**P.S. Meimon means "Noble Family" in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

* * *

"Sakura! Where are you?!" A young boy's voice echoes through the air of the cherry blossom gardens.

"Yes Shiro?" A girl with immense beauty sat in a cherry blossom tree gracefully dressed in a red uniform.

"What are you doing up there?" The girl's brother asked as he walked up to the tree. The wind blew gently causing his black hair to sway lightly. Sakura's own blonde strands swayed gracefully in the wind.

"I wanted to be closer to the cherry blossoms." She said softly gazing at the small blossoms.

"Well you're going to be late for school!" Sakura's eyes widened in sudden realization and she quickly jumped down from the tree and patted her brother's head quickly before running off with her schoolbag in hand.

"Oh how could I lose track of the time so quickly and- Wait a minute. I don't even have school today!" Sakura turned her head back towards the way she came and she sighed. "Well done little brother. I guess I might as well walk around the park for a bit." Sakura muttered as she walked into the nearby park and entered the forest. "I've been a human for so long I've nearly forgotten what it was like to be a free fox… I'll never be able to return to that life again so I'll just have to accept that…" Suddenly Sakura put her guard up and was cautiously sniffing the air. "What is this scent? It's somehow familiar…" Right as she said that…

"Well what do we have here?" A large demon appeared out of nowhere. "Wait. You seem familiar…" The demon said staring at Sakura intensely. "That icy gaze… You're Ninetails!" The demon shouted.

"And you must be that incompetent demon that tried to take me so long ago. Hmph. I thought I killed you." Sakura said in a cold tone.

"Well you didn't hang around long enough to see if the deed was done. I only came out with a burn here and there and I'm back for revenge. You've had plenty of time to lick your wounds but mine were permanent and for that you shall pay!" The demon lunged at Sakura…

* * *

Sakura's POV

The stupid fool lunged at me with his eyes just radiating anger.

"Shouldn't you have been killed when you and those other fools tried to take me so long ago?" I asked as I lightly jumped away from his deadly dagger.

"Who said I was injured?" He grinned.

"You were…" I glared coldly. "You really are a fool for taking me on like this." Suddenly something came to me… _Wait. How did he even get here? _I asked myself. He lunged at me again and I continued to dodge his attacks.

"Fight me dammit!" I landed on a tree branch and continued to glare.

"Very well then. I'll make sure you have a swift and painless death." I said as I pulled out a single red rose. "Rose Whip!" My rose transformed into a long green whip with thorns adorning it from head to toe.

"Oh I assure you that it will not be me who dies today." The demon came at me again and this time I lashed my whip at him. Over and over again he was struck with my whip and there were cuts all over his body while I remained unscathed.

"Give up yet?" I asked with a sigh.

"Never!" He shouted. I glared again and was about to use my whip but…

"Aghhh!" Claws made their way across my back and I turned to see the demon.

Arrogant bitch. You're supposed to be a powerful demon. What happened? Did someone cut off your tails?" I glared at the demon as I moved away. "Now let's see how well you do against my blade." The demon walked forward and wrapped his hand around my neck easily lifting me off the ground. He dragged his blade across my side to my stomach. "It'd be a shame to ruin this pretty face so I'll just cut up your body instead!" His blade pierced my back and shoulders until I couldn't take it anymore. I used my whip and struck his side before making a run for it. I ran through the forest in all sorts of directions completely ignoring my bleeding wounds.

"I mustn't let him catch me…!" I ran deeper and deeper into the forest until finally I collapsed in what I believe to be the heart of the forest. My vision blurred until everything went black…

* * *

_(Sometime Later) How long have I been unconscious? _I ask myself as I finally regain consciousness.

"Mmm…" I open my eyes slightly to see trees. I opened my eyes fully and sat up slowly as to not agitate my wounds. From some bushes I'm able to see three figures standing in the clearing. I can make out two of them but not the third one.

I'm able to sense other demons nearby like all demons do but at the same time I can mask my demon energy making others think its spirit energy, which it is. One of them was shorter was shorter than me and I was shorter than the third figure but he was just short. He had black hair with white jagged streaks in his bangs and covering his forehead was a white headband and he has red eyes not to mention that he was dressed in all black. Then there was the big muscular guy with brown hair, a green shirt, and brown pants.

Thinking it best to leave, I left the forest and went back home and to my relief my family was out. I removed my clothes to examine the extent of the damage. "At least they're not deep…" I said as I cleaned up and dressed the wounds. I looked at my uniform and grimaced. "How am I going to explain this to mother?" I decided to just burn my uniform knowing that I had extras just in case one was damaged.

After I disposed of my uniform I dress myself in a light blue short sleeved dress that stopped at my knees. I got a lavender ribbon and tied my hip length blonde hair into a low ponytail leaving two forelocks of my hair loose on both sides so that they rested on my shoulders. I checked the mirror to make sure I tied my bow right before lightly brushing my bangs which fell around my face gracefully. I took out a pair of lavender flats and slipped them on my feet before walking out the front door.

I went back to the park and was now just sitting on the swings moving back and forth. I looked up at the sky before closing my eyes and remembering my life before I became a human.

When I first arrived at that forest I was filled with hate and anger at what had happened to the home I was born and grew up in. That forest was where I lived with my parents way before there was a low-level demon village but my parents were killed one day while we were in the mountains. Years had passed and I grew older and stronger. When I found the demon I was filled with fury and killed the worthless creature that had killed my parents, before returning to my home. The villagers feared me at first but as time went on their fear turned into joy. The years went by but I didn't age because I was immortal. The elderly told their children of a story called _The Legend of Ninetails_. The legend was about how I came there and brought life back to their dead forest. I was merely but a legend because I had never shown myself to the demons except for the time I arrived and that day the hunter came. The day he came was the very first time I emerged from the forest. No one had ever seen me before because I hid myself in the heart of the forest making sure the demons couldn't get to the heart. Those that saw me when I arrived were either dead or old. I remember the legend vividly. I had always listened to an elderly woman tell her grandchildren the story.

_*Flashback*_

"_Grandma, will you please tell us the story of Ninetails?" The two children asked cheerfully._

"_Alright. Settle down and I'll tell you." The children obeyed and sat down in front of their grandmother anxiously awaiting the story. Unknown to them there was another listening to the story as well. The one listening was the very being that the story was about. She sat concealed in a tree near the house with her ears perked up listening. "Centuries ago there was a fox spirit. She was an incredibly beautiful one at that. Her hair, tail, and ears were as silvery-white as snow and her eyes were as golden as the Human World sun. Her name was Ninetails because when she took on the form of a fox she had nine tails. One day the villagers were attending to their usual work. They had completely given up on restoring the once beautiful forest which had been dead for some time. Then a beautiful woman arrived. She had the grace of a fox as she walked through the village and into the forest. The villagers tried to stop her from entering only to be met by her icy glare. She was indeed beautiful but at the same time she was sad. The woman stopped at the forest's borders and gazed up at it. The villagers gazed in awe as they finally noticed her tail and ears. The woman was engulfed in blue flames that spread all across the forest. The villagers gazed in horror as they watched the flames envelop their forest. The woman then took on the form of a fox with nine tails and entered the forest. She used the water element to put out the flames. Then she turned back into her previous form and touched a tree at the heart of the dead forest. She used the earth element on the tree and then…" The old woman paused._

"_What happened next, grandma?!" The girl asked eagerly._

"_Yeah what happened to the forest?!" The boy asked along with his sister. The old woman laughed warmly before continuing._

"_And then the life returned to the forest. Trees were covered in rich green leaves, rich green grass covered every part of the ground, flowers of all kinds bloomed, bushes regained their rich green leaves, rocks were once again covered in moss, and all of the animals returned to the forest and at the heart of the forest was a large hole where a pool of water once was at the base of the tree we call The Great Tree because it is the biggest tree in the forest. The woman looked at the large hole before creating a cloud and bringing forth rain into that large hole. In mere minutes the hole was once again filled with pure water which was as clear as a crystal. The water was so clean that it is said to have the sweetest taste. There at the heart of the forest is where the fox spirit made her home. The villagers were filled with joy at the return of the beautiful forest and ever since then a festival is held to honor the fox spirit bringing life back to the forest and after that she was given the name Ninetails because of the nine tails she posses. Legend has it that if you go into the forest, Ninetails may allow you to come to the heart of the forest and see her but only those with a pure heart. If your heart is impure then the forest will attack you." The old woman finished and the children grinned widely. _

"_Yeah I'll always have a pure heart and then when I get older I'll go look for Ninetails!" The boy cheered excitedly._

"_Yeah me too!" The girl said with the same amount of enthusiasm._

"_Ahahaha! Make sure to always keep your pure hearts." The old woman says with a warm smile._

"_Alright grandma!" The twins say. Ninetails merely rolls her eyes as she returns to her home at the heart of the forest._

_*End of Flashback*_

I still remember the smiles on the children's faces whenever they heard the story. It always makes me roll my eyes whenever I think back on the smiles of the children. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the dimming light. I looked up at the sky and noticed storm clouds approaching.

"I should be heading home now." I say and stand up. I turn my back on the swings and begin walking out of the park. I walked quickly through the streets as I noticed people were going inside and it's not really safe for me to be out by myself for various reasons. I walk faster without paying attention and I suddenly bump into someone. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Hey watch where you- Hey you're pretty cute. How about you come have fun with me for awhile and I'll forgive you for bumping into me." The man reached out for my arm and I quickly slapped his hand away and began to run. "Hey! Get back here!" The man shouted and I soon heard the sound of his feet which meant he was chasing after me.

"Please leave me alone!" This is one of the reasons why I shouldn't be out by myself and now it was raining. I would use my Rose Whip on him but that would undoubtedly kill him and I didn't want anyone to see me.

"I said stop, dammit!" I heard his feet getting closer so I sped up until…

"Ahhh!" I nearly trip but my step faltered and the man's hand wrapped itself around my arm tugging me towards him.

"You better be prepared to make up for making me run." I felt anger rising but I suppressed it as I tried to pull my arm free.

"Let go! You fool!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" The man went to slap me but…

"You should release her now." Said a voice and when I looked up I saw a boy holding the man's wrist which stopped him from slapping me.

"S-Shuichi…" I said staring at him with wide eyes. _He goes to Meiou High as well. We're both tied when it comes to our grades and we both possess the same level of intellect which draws my attention. Just who is he?_

"You know him? Is he your boyfriend?" The man asked me as he stared at Shuichi. When I didn't answer he yanked my arm up causing my shoulder to hurt from the wound I had received earlier. "Answer me!" He shouted and I cringed as I looked away. "Are you her boyfriend?" The man asked Shuichi seeing that I wouldn't answer him.

"You could say that so I advise you to let her go." Shuichi's glare was threatening causing the man's grip to loosen. I took this chance and pulled my arm free, running behind Shuichi.

"H-hey!" The man looked at me as I shrank behind Shuichi's back.

"Now leave and don't come near her again or you'll be in serious trouble." Shuichi threatened and the man cowered in fear as Shuichi let go and he ran off. Shuichi turned around and stared at me with a kind smile gracing his face. "Are you alright?" He asked softly and I gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said softly.

"That's good." He said softly and I nodded my head with a smile. "I'll walk you home." He said as he opened his umbrella and held it over the both of us even though we were completely soaked by now.

"Shuichi?" I said softly.

"Yes?" He asked looking down at me.

"Thank you and please don't tell anyone about this. Usually I'd be able to take care of myself in those types of situations but today…I had a lot on my mind so I wasn't really focused today." I said and looked up only to meet his wise eyes. I found it strange for someone his age to posses such wise eyes and somehow those eyes reminded me of someone but I can't put my finger on it.

"I promise not to tell anyone." He says with a smile causing me to smile.

"Thank you." I say softly causing him to smile even more.

"You're welcome." Eventually we arrived at my house and I told Shuichi goodbye. I looked at the floor and noticed that my family still wasn't home yet so I quickly threw my clothes in the washing machine and took a shower before putting on a pink long sleeved sweater, blue jeans, and a pair of socks. I put away my shoes and then threw my clothes in the drier and once they were done I put them away. As soon as I finished putting my clothes away my family came home and I found my legs bound together by my 6 year-old little brother's small arms.

"Hello Big Sister!" He said with a big smile on his face. His green eyes were shining and his black hair was slightly disheveled.

"Hello to you too Shiro. Playing that trick on me earlier was not very funny." I said sternly causing Shiro to look down.

"I'm sorry." Seeing his small form like that I smile and hug him.

"It's alright just don't do it again because that caused me a lot of trouble." I said with a smile and he smiled back.

"Okay!" He shouted cheerfully. "Kura can we play hide-and-seek?" Shiro asked using my nickname he gave me.

"Sure!" I said with a bright smile. Mother and father watched us with smiles on their faces as I tickled and played with my brother.

"I love you Kura…" Shiro said with a smile.

"I love you too Shi." I said using the nickname I gave him as we fell asleep on my bed hugging each other.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you liked this Chapter because it took a lot of time to think of this but I think it turned out pretty good. Anyways next is Chapter 2! In Chapter 2 Sakura gets mixed up with some enemies from her past that threaten her family. What will Sakura do in this situation? So DO NOT forget to leave comments and I'll see you in the next chapter bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enemies From The Past

* * *

I opened my eyes to find that the sun was already high up in the sky. I was currently taking a nap with my brother since he refused to take one by himself.

"*Yawn*…" Shiro sat up rubbing his eyes with his small fists with a drowsy look on his face.

"I see you're awake now." I said with a giggle as I sat up as well.

"I'm hungry now…" He said groggily and I giggled again as I got up off of his bed and offered him my hand.

"Well let's go get a snack, shall we?" I asked with a smile. Shiro nodded his head and took my hand. My parents were away in another city and they'd be gone for a couple days which meant that I was in charge of Shiro. I was still dressed in my school uniform since I took a nap as soon as I brought Shiro home from school. He was already in his usual attire which consisted of a green shirt, red shorts, and white socks. We walked into the kitchen and he sat down at the table.

"Can I have some rice balls, please?" He asked cheerfully.

"Sure. I'll start making them." I said as I took out the rice cooker and other ingredients. Shiro got his stool and put it down next to me before climbing onto it and watching. "You could go wait in the living room if you want Shi." I said softly as the rice finished cooking and I began to form them in my hands.

"No I want to watch you. Your hands are so skillful when working on something Kura. I like to watch you!" Shiro said with a bright smile causing me to crack a smile of my own.

"Well alright then." I said and for the entire time Shiro watched me make the rice balls. Once I finished making the rice balls I put them on a plate and set them down on the table with a cup of rose tea and orange juice for Shiro. I made six rice balls, that way me and Shiro would have the same amount. Shiro sat down in the seat next to mine and bit into a rice ball before grinning.

"They're so good!" Shiro said as he happily ate the rice ball.

"I'm glad you like them." I said with closed eyes and a smile. I picked up a rice ball of my own and ate it. One by one we finished the rice balls and soon they were all gone. I had just finished drinking my tea when I noticed Shiro's empty cup and chair. I washed and put away the dishes before walking out of the kitchen and towards Shiro's room. "Shiro?" I asked peering into his room to find him standing with his shoes in hand.

"Can we go to the park, Kura?" Shiro asked innocently and I laughed nodding my head.

"Sure. Let's go." I said with a smile. We walked towards the front door and sat on the platform putting on our shoes before walking out and locking the door. Shiro and I walked down the street holding hands as I gazed up at the sky with the wind blowing through my hair. The weather was perfect for being out in so I didn't have to worry about any storms.

We walked into the park and Shiro immediately hopped on the slide playing around. I giggled as I watched him when I suddenly felt a presence nearby. I looked up and saw Shuichi heading my way.

"Oh. Hi Shuichi." I said with a smile causing him to smile as well.

"Hello Sakura." As I was about to say something I felt a tug at my skirt. I looked down and saw Shiro.

"What's wrong, Shi?" I asked softly.

"Who's he?" Shiro asked pointing to Shuichi.

"This is my classmate from school. His name is Shuichi. Shuichi, this is my younger brother, Shiro." Shuichi smiled as he knelt down in front of Shiro who hid behind my legs.

"Nice to meet you, Shiro." Shuichi said with a warm smile. Shiro shyly peeked his head out from my legs and stared up at Shuichi.

"Nice to meet you too." Shiro mumbled quietly. I watched as Shiro came out from behind my legs when suddenly…

"*Gasp*" A familiar scent made its way into my nose and the powerful demon energy was nearby.

"Um, what's wrong, Kura?" I suddenly remembered Shiro and Shuichi were with me.

"N-nothing. Um, Shuichi?" I asked softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Shuichi asked looking up at me with curious eyes.

"You wouldn't mind watching Shiro for me would you? I have to take care of a few things." I said with a bright smile.

"I wouldn't mind at all. How about I buy you an ice cream? Would you like that, Shiro?" As Shiro took Shuichi's hand I could feel the energy getting closer.

"Yeah!" I watched as they walked out of the park before turning my full attention on the forest. I walked inside and found the source of the energy.

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly.

"Oh and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." The demon said.

"Why would I be _happy_ to see _you_? You tried to _claim _me long ago. You attempted to _mark _me. The only thing I have for you is pure hatred." My voice was dripping with venom and I glared at the male demon.

"Come now. You can't really blame me. You're a silver fox demon and those are very rare especially a _virgin _such as yourself, well at least your human form is a virgin." He frowned at that statement and so did I. _What does he mean by "at least my human form is a virgin"? Am I no longer a virgin in my demon form? Who did I mate with? Who is my mate and where is he now? _I thought as I asked myself all of these questions when I remembered the demon's presence. "You possess rare powers which makes you the most desirable in all of Demon World. You should've known better than to wander around Demon World with you being a virgin and possessing such powers and all." His voice was just dripping with lust and so was his scent. It disgusted me to even breathe the same air as him.

"I don't care what you're reasons were. You disgust me beyond words." I spat and he feigned hurt.

"You would've been mine if it weren't for that damned fox. Hmph, he took you right from under my nose." The demon whined. _So it was another fox spirit that I mated with? _I glared at Junso as I pushed the thoughts aside.

"If you're done then leave. If you don't then I'll kill you." I threatened. The demon snickered before speaking again.

"Oh I won't be leaving. Not yet. I came here to get you and I'm not leaving without you." He said hotly.

"Oh I'm afraid you _will _leave without me because I will kill you if you stay a moment longer." He laughed again before grinning sinisterly.

"I believe you've acquired something precious in this world. Would that be…your human family? I do know you especially adore your human little brother." My eyes widened as the words resonated inside my head.

"Stay away from them!" I growled.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" I brushed my fingers through my hair producing a red rose. I held it in front of my face and glared.

"I will ensure the safety of them. I'm grateful to them for raising me even if they are not my real family. So in order for me to repay them I'll eliminate any danger that threatens them!" I said as I focused my energy on the rose. "Rose Whip!" A long thorn covered whip replaced the rose and struck out at the demon. "You will die here, Junso!" I yelled whipping the whip at him at an inhuman speed.

"Oh so I _did _strike a nerve?" Junso laughed in amusement.

"I will ensure their safety!" Finally my whip began to connect with his flesh leaving scratches all over. "Hyah!" I slashed the whip one last time across his chest leaving an open gash.

"Master!" A female demon with a large bust emerged from the trees with another female demon who looked a little younger.

"Big brother!"_ Wait. Big Brother? That must be… _Realization struck me as I stared at the violet haired girl.

"You're…Jurasa…" I whispered the girl turned to me with a smile and nodded.

"Yes. I'm glad to know that you remember me Yuri Kimura." I smiled slightly at hearing my name.

"Well it seems that I have not been forgotten in Demon World." Jurasa smiled and I could see her light blue eyes glimmering.

"Of course you haven't. Stories of you are told to scare children." I smiled once more before dropping it and narrowing my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting to the point.

"Straight to the point like always, huh?" Jurasa asked with a glimmer in her eyes. "Well you already know why we're here. Big Brother came here to retrieve you." She said with a smile as the other woman picked up Junso. "Take him away and treat him, Suka." Jurasa commanded and Suka nodded her head as she took Junso away. "I'll be leaving as well but don't forget Yuri. This isn't the end. We'll be back for you soon." Jurasa said and disappeared.

"This is just great. Now I have to create a plan to get rid of those three whom I thought were locked away forever in Spirit World. I'll have to speak to Koenma at some point…" I said as I turned my back and exited the forest just in time to meet Shiro and Shuichi.

"Big Sister!" Shiro ran up to me with his small arms wide with his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face.

"Hello Shi. Were you good for Shuichi?" I asked with a soft smile and Shiro nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You're younger brother is a very good little boy." Shuichi said with a smile and I turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you for watching him. It's getting late so we'd better get home so I can prepare dinner." Shiro took my hand and we told Shuichi goodbye before heading home. The sky was orange and I kept glancing down at Shiro who walked with a smile on his face.

_Shiro… How do I protect all of you?_

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter because next is Chapter 3 of course! In this chapter I'll begin a story from Sakura's past. The days when she was a demon. I'll continue the stories of the past for at least three chapters then switch back to the present and so on. So in the next chapter we'll learn more about Yuri and her life in Demon World. So DO NOT forget to leave comments and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thieving Foxes

* * *

"Oh look. It's a silver fox spirit and she smells like a virgin!" Not too far away there are three demons staring at me with lustful eyes. I glared at them as they made their way towards me. They must've noticed my eyes flicker in irritation because I saw a spark of fear in their eyes.

"You pathetic, low-level demons dare to approach me?" I asked in an icy voice that caused them to shiver. "My power ranks that of a high-level S-Class demon. Taking me on with your power will end with your quick deaths." The demons paused in their tracks thinking it over before turning around and running off in another direction. I continued walking around with a bored expression remembering the days I lived in that forest with my parents. After I discovered they were dead I returned to that forest and continued to live there for a few more centuries until I was wounded and forced to leave by that hunter but no matter. I enjoy being able to go anywhere freely without having to stay in one place for long. Recently I stole a precious pendant back from a low-level demon that I killed for stealing my pendant in the first place. I pause when a scent fills my senses.

"My, aren't you a beautiful little vixen." Said a mocking voice.

"Show yourself." I said emotionlessly.

"Very well then." When he revealed himself I was surprised by his power. He had shoulder-length black hair and amused light blue eyes. I could see the lust in his eyes from where I stand and his lustful gaze was trained on me. "My name is Junso and I believe your name is Yuri Kimura." He said with a confident smirk.

"So my reputation precedes me." I say with a smirk of my own but I was glaring at him all the while. "What do you want, Junso?" I asked in annoyance.

"What every demon wants. A rare breed of fox spirit such as yourself because I can smell that you're a virgin and you have yet to go into heat for the first time correct?" He asked with another smirked. I grew pensive as he said that.

"Well that's a shame because I have no intention of becoming your mate." I said and began walking away.

"Oh you will. Even if I have to use force!" Right as he said that I was immediately hit with a strong blow to the head and whisked away somewhere.

* * *

_(Awhile Later) _I opened my eyes slightly to find myself in a dark cave of some sort. It was dimly lit but I could make out Junso's form looming over me.

"Oh so you're awake now?" He asked with an amused gaze.

"Disgusting filth." I spat but it only made Junso laugh even more.

"Come now. You shouldn't say things like that. Especially when I'm about to make you my mate." He said as he brought his face closer. In that instant I created a ball of water and turned into ice before hurling it at his face causing him to stumble back clutching his now bloodied face. I took this opportunity to run out of the cave and straight into the forest only to receive another blow this time to my back. I fell to the ground partially surprised at how much stronger he is than me. I struggled to remain conscious as he drew near.

"Ugh…!" I groan as he stamped his foot down on my back pressing on it.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled but I won't let it happen again so I think I'll mark you now." He says as he leans down but before he could even touch me he was sent flying backwards and I found myself in someone else's arms. Not able to remain conscious any longer I shut my eyes and black out altogether.

* * *

_(20 Minutes Later) _I felt my body being placed on what I assumed to be a tree and the familiar scent of roses filled my nose. I opened my eyes slightly as I regained my energy. After a few minutes all of my energy was recovered thanks to…

"Who are you?" I asked putting up my guard. I took a good look at him before my eyes widened slightly. We were dressed in the same clothing except my top was skin tight and revealed a little of my chest and had one strap. "You're…Youko Kurama." I stated in a soft emotionless voice.

"So you do know who I am then, Yuri." He said with a smirk and my eyes widened before narrowing.

"How do you know my name?" I asked with a slight hint of iciness in my voice.

"I have been watching you from afar and I've heard your name being spoken many times before." He stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Well I thank you for saving me but I'll be taking my leave." I say and begin walking when I'm brought back by my arm. "Do you need something?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I believe you belong to me now since I saved you from being marked by a filthy demon who isn't even of our species. Plus you are a silver fox spirit like myself and on top of that you're a virgin who has yet to go into heat. So letting you go now wouldn't be wise of me." He said his golden gaze meeting my own golden orbs. _Does everyone know about that one little detail?! _I thought in irritation. Without another word he threw a cloak on over me and dragged me to what I assume is his base.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked with a cold voice.

"Because you are to be my mate." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glared as I struggled to pull my arm free but the male was much stronger than me. He stood 7ft tall while I only stopped at his shoulder. Like all vixens I was immensely beautiful. I had a nice bust size, slightly large hips, a slim figure, and perfectly thin lips. My long silver hair stopped a little past my waist and the strands were perfectly uneven. Junso was right when he said how rare silver fox spirits are, especially females which is why Kurama won't let me go. Fox spirits hate nothing more than having their freedom taken away and I was no exception. Though that would be the case with humans but since my situation is Kurama I'm pretty sure he wouldn't strip me of all of my freedom since we are the same species he should understand how it feels to be stripped of your freedom.

Kurama quickly rushed me into the castle and took me to a room.

"You shall live here. Anything you need shall be brought to you. One last thing. You are not to leave unless I am with you or I allow it." He said and left the room. I rushed to the door, my cloak falling off my body and tried to turn the knob but it was locked from the outside.

"Okay so he doesn't care at all how I feel about having my freedom taken away." I sighed as my ears lay back against my head and my tail swished from side to side in annoyance. I sighed again and walked to the window gazing out at the garden. I was beyond annoyed to have my freedom taken away and on top of that I think he drugged me with some kind of plant because I can't use my powers. Since I don't know what kind of plant he used I don't know how long it will be until my powers return.

* * *

_(Later in the Day) _After awhile I noticed the sun was setting and the words Kurama had spoke a few hours echoed in my head. _Because you are to be my mate. _I knew he would return to this room at some point and unfortunately for me my powers still haven't returned yet. I gazed out the window with longing to be free again. I was aware of the other presence that entered the room.

"I have no intention of becoming your mate." I said still not taking my eyes from the world outside. My hands rested on the roots, vines, flowers, and concrete. I wasn't aware of the male fox's movement until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me. "Wah…?! What are you doing?!" I nearly shouted but instead my voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"You will be my mate, at least in time…" He whispered in my ear in a husky voice. I started to turn around when... _Smooch!_

"H-huh?!" He kissed my head. "What do you think you're doing?!" I said as anger swelled inside of me and soon the plants began to rise. Kurama must've noticed this as he smirked and let go of me but I didn't stop the growing plants.

"Well it seems your powers have returned." He said with a smirk as his eyes scanned the growing vines. I smirked as I stared at him.

"Yes and now that they're back I'll be taking my leave for sure this time." I said as the vines pushed the windows opened and I jumped out. I landed on the ground gracefully and took off running at the speed of light feeling Kurama's smirking eyes watching my retreating form.

I felt so happy to have my freedom returned to me as I jumped through the forest towards the waterfall. Once I reached the waterfall I removed my clothes and entered the pool of water submerging myself under. I sat there in the water with my eyes closed for who knows how long. Since I'm also a water fox apparition I can stay under water for a long period of time. My mind began to wander to the time when I was with my parents as a kit centuries ago.

_*Flashback*_

"_Try to focus on levitating it, Yuri." My mother said as she stood behind my small form._

"_Okay…" I replied in a small voice as I concentrated on bringing forth a ball of water. My powers came naturally to me but controlling them was a bit difficult in itself._

"_Okay, now try freezing it." Mother said softly as I focused on what I wanted the water to do. I did manage to freeze it but when it fell it broke to reveal that the inside was not frozen._

"_Aww…" I said dejectedly but my mother turned to me with a smile._

"_It's okay. You'll be able to do it eventually." She said reassuringly and that was when my father came back. His neck length silver hair swayed from side to side as his lavender gaze landed on us._

"_Father!" I said happily as I ran up to him. My small tail swinging back and forth happily. Father picked me up and hugged me with a smile on his face as mother approached us. My mother was very beautiful from her back length silver hair to her golden gaze that we shared._

"_How are you, Yuri?" My father asks with a smile._

"_Good, father!" I beamed. When mother was close enough to us father wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer._

_*End of Flashback*_

Back then I was unaware of the danger that would soon befall us but what could I have done? I was a kit who couldn't even freeze a ball of water over. Feeling frustrated I pushed the thoughts away and slowly opened my eyes. I decided that I had been in the water long enough and swam to the surface. I lifted my body out of the water and quickly put my clothes on. I sat there for a few moments listening to my surroundings when a familiar scent of roses filled the air.

"I know you're there, Kurama!" I called out and a soft chuckle soon followed. I turned my gaze to a specific tree and as I looked closely I could see a pair of amber eyes similar to mine staring at me. "Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't smell you?" I asked in irritation. Kurama smirked as he leapt from the tree and gracefully landed in front of me.

"I knew you would catch my scent but I didn't expect you to be so quick." He said in a soft voice with coldness hidden in it. I scowled at him.

"What do you want?" I asked in annoyance.

"I did tell you that you aren't allowed to leave unless I am with you or I allow it, did I not?" He glared and his mouth formed a frown. I returned the glare.

"And I told you that I had no intention of becoming your mate, did I not? You may have saved me but I am not obligated to repay you in such a way." My tail swayed in annoyance as we continued glaring at each other.

"Oh but you are very much obligated to repay in any way that I ask. Once a fox demon owes a favor then they must fulfill it no matter what it is and we're no exception. So you are to repay me by being my mate." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the three worlds.

"Fine. I'm not agreeing to be your mate but I will return with you with a request, of course. If you want to be my mate, however, then you need to do the only thing that'll get me to _willingly_ be your mate." I said calmly as my gaze relaxed. Kurama raised a silver eyebrow.

"And what is that?" He asked his voice filled with curiosity but his gaze remained the same. I smiled as I walked forward and turned my head to him with a smirk.

"Earn my love."

* * *

**Hi guys! I thought that this chapter turned out pretty good. Especially the ending! I had to think of something for her to say that would be very simple and that's what I came up with. In the next chapter we're going to find out how Yoko will plan this out considering he's never had trouble with women before (that's what I think anyway). So this should be interesting. I hope you guys liked this chapter btw. So that's all and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Troublesome Demons

* * *

A month ago I returned to this castle with Kurama after making that simple deal. Ever since we returned he's been trying different ways to court me. When he is not busy he's spends all of his time with me but at night I force him to leave causing a smirk to always form on his face. Today was another of those "bonding" days, as he calls it.

"Why do you continue to pursue me even though I reject you each time?" I asked turning my gaze from the window and towards the silver fox lying on the bed watching me. He smirks as he gazes at me searching for a reaction.

"Because when I see something I like, I'll have it one way or another. I can be quite persistent when it comes to wanting something." My face remains neutral and seeing as my expression won't change Kurama goes back to looking through his seeds. The seeds in his hands peak my interest as I turned and approached him.

"You keep all of these seeds?" I asked in mild curiosity. Kurama smirked as he watched me.

"Yes and I have many more." He says calmly.

"Most of these plants are extremely dangerous." I stated as I picked a seed from his hand and studied it.

"Oh so you know more about plants than I thought you did." He said gazing at me with a curious glint in his eyes. "Tell me something." He said in a slightly demanding tone.

"What is it?" I asked as I put the seed back in his hand and looked up at him.

"What kind of fox demon are you? I know you must be a forest fox demon but at the same time I'm not quite sure because I recall how long you've been underwater." I smirk as I stood up to my full height and ran a clawed hand through my silvery-white hair.

"I am a mixture of a water fox demon, a forest fox demon, and a mountain fox demon. I assume you know that there are two types of water fox demon and I am both. You see, I am what is considered to be extremely rare beyond words so my parents did their best to train and protect me. I am what is known as an Elementalist for various reasons." I said as I gazed at the silver strand of hair that I held.

"So I found quite the prize then." I could hear Kurama's smirk. I just knew it was there as those golden eyes watched me in amusement probably.

"Ahahaha! I'm not _your _prize until you somehow get me to fall for you before next spring gets here." I said with a sarcastic laugh.

"I know it will be difficult with you but I don't plan on giving up anytime soon." I turned to him with a smile.

"You really are determined aren't you?" I asked in a slight whisper. My tail swayed lightly as I grabbed a brush from the table nearby and began to run it through my hair gently. I ran the brush through my hair once more before putting it down but even though I stopped I still felt my hair being tugged softly. When I turned around Kurama was standing behind me running his hand through my hair with this peaceful look on his face.

"Of course I'm determined. I've found a treasure worth more than anything I've stolen." I stared into those golden orbs getting lost in them despite my mind telling me to look away. It was when I noticed Kurama's face coming closer that I ducked away to the window. The light of the moon made my hair glow and my eyes shine.

"It's time for you to leave Kurama." I said sternly. Kurama smirked as he left my room. "Honestly…" I sighed when all of a sudden an unfamiliar scent entered the air around me. Their power felt slightly stronger than mine and they were outside of my door. I looked around quickly before running behind a bathroom. I moved away from the door and masked my scent and energy. My ears were completely alert as I listened to what was going on. I heard the door open with a creak. _How are they able to get in here? I thought only Kurama had the key to this room unless… _I stood paralyzed with surprise as I heard the sound of feet nearing my hiding place. I quickly looked around for another place to hide but could not find one. I watched as whoever was on the other side of the door tested the knob only to discover it was locked.

"Shouldn't be a problem…" I heard a male voice whisper. _Could this be one of Kurama's men? _I thought as I heard a _click _and saw the door begin to open. I backed against the wall with nowhere else to go, anxiety filling my entire being. _Wait, why am I anxious? Is it because of the situation? Yes, that has to be it because I don't recall ever having been in this kind of situation._ I wanted to run away so badly but there was nowhere to run to. _Kurama…where are you…? _I called to him in my mind as the door was about to open completely and whoever it was would see me and I could only guess what they would do to me. I'm a rogue female silver fox spirit and a rare one at that, there are so many things that a male could do to me and they were not good. _Where is that arrogant fox? _I thought begrudgingly and as I was lost in thought I failed to notice what was happening around me.

"What are you doing?" Came a cold voice that was obviously not happy. The door paused and the person let go of the knob. I heard them step away from the door but then…

"*Gasp*" The door shot open and in a flash Kurama was covering me, hiding me from some kind of demon with neck length black hair, two horns on his head, violet eyes, and he was wearing clothing similar to Kurama's.

"What are you hiding in here Kurama?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice as he tried to get a peek inside the room. I curled my tail around my waist so he wouldn't see it and crossed my arms over my chest in an uncaring manner as Kurama spoke in an extremely cold voice.

"You or anyone else aren't allowed near this room, Yomi. You may be my second in command but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. I will only tell you this once. Stay away from this room." Kurama said and I could tell he was glaring judging by his tone.

"Very well then." He said with a smile and left. Once we heard the door shut, I uncurled my tail and let out an annoyed sigh that I wasn't even aware that I was holding.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Kurama asked turning around to look at me.

"I'm fine." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. "So that was your second in command? Yomi, was it?" I asked turning emotionless eyes to him. He nodded his head and frowned.

"He's reckless and doesn't listen to my warnings." Now it's my turn to frown.

"Well if he doesn't listen, then what makes you think he isn't going to disobey you again?" I asked with slight anger hidden in my tone. I stood there waiting for an answer as my glare turned icy.

"He knows better than to touch my treasures." Kurama said with confidence. I let out a low irritated growl before walking back into the room.

"Anyway, how did he even get in here if you're the only one with a key?" I asked as I flicked my tail.

"Yomi has a way to unlock doors." Kurama stated simply. _Of course he would have a way with locks. Now I'll have to pick a plant that will keep him out. _I thought in annoyance. "Anyway, I've noticed that you lose control of your powers every now and then." I clicked my tongue at his statement and pressed my ears flat against my head.

"So, what of it?" I asked turning my golden gaze to his.

"You need a little training and we'll do just that." My tail twitched slightly as my eyes widened.

"_What?_" I nearly growled.

"Come. We'll begin your training." He said as he began walking out the door and reluctantly I followed. Before I exited the room, Kurama sprayed something on me.

"What's this?" I asked clearly annoyed with the stuff as I let out a small sneeze.

"No one should know that you're here otherwise it may cause a ruckus with a woman being here. Only until I mark you that is." He said with a smirk which caused me to glare.

"I'm not going to wear this stuff every time I go out. Don't forget our deal, Kurama." I warned.

"Yes, yes. I have exactly one year to earn your love." Kurama said in a bored tone. Soon we arrived in the deeper parts of the forest so we wouldn't be found.

"Can I wipe this stuff off now?" I asked as I began to rub my skin.

"Yes, you can wipe it off." Kurama said and with that I happily used some water from the pond to sprinkle it over my body. As soon as the stuff was off the moon cast its light upon my hair, tail, and clothes causing them to have a radiant glow. It was the same with Kurama but I was a bit shinier due to being wet. We stood opposite each other staring one another down. "Let's see how you fair with your forest powers first." Kurama said as he pulled out a seed.

"A death tree? This just might be interesting…" I said as I ran a clawed hand through my silvery-white hair producing two red roses.

"Let us begin then." Kurama said as his death tree began to attack. My smile dropped and was replaced with a small frown as I dodged the teeth and the acid. I transformed the roses into two whips and began whipping at the plant.

"_Hissss!_" The tree hisses as my whips cut it to pieces one by one.

"You seem to be in excellent control of your forest powers, Yuri." Kurama said as a smirk appeared on his face. I smirked as well as I gave one final slash and kneeled on the ground with the death tree hovering above me. I turned one eye to it and it immediately fell apart.

"Anything else, Kurama?" I asked feeling confident. Kurama simply smiled as he attacked with his rose whips.

"The real problem lies within your power with water. Now come at me with everything but stay in control." He warned as I started to form spears of water and freezing them over, throwing them at Kurama. I stayed in excellent control with my powers. "Well it seems when you're not in extreme danger you're in complete control and you have the calmness of the river fox demon." I smiled at that statement.

"Yes because I'm more of a river fox demon mixed with a forest fox demon rather than a boisterous ocean fox demon. I was once an S-Class demon until I started to lose control of my powers. Ever since that happened I've been lowered to that of a low A-Class." I said with flattened ears and a frown.

"Well in time you'll be an S-Class once again but as for right now…" Before I could react he stood in front of me and I felt something soft on my lips.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted as I pushed an amused Kurama away. I felt my face heating up and figured that my cheeks are probably red by now.

"Why you're bright red, Yuri. Surely that one little kiss couldn't have affected you that much? But then again you have never been touched by a male so everything will be a first for you." Kurama said in amusement. _How does he make my heart beat so fast like this?! What is this? I will not admit defeat. _I thought as I continued training with Kurama.

* * *

_(2 Hours Later) _Kurama and I were still training and it was late in the night.

"I believe that is enough training for today." Kurama said as he finished dusting himself off. I nodded my head as I also dusted off.

"I'm taking a bath when I get back to my room." I stated as I began walking back towards Kurama's base.

"How about we take one together?" Kurama asked as he came up beside me.

"How about we not? Unless we're mates then I'm not taking a bath with you." I said flatly. Kurama chuckled as we made our way back into the castle. When we got to my room Kurama had planted himself on my bed and started looking through his seeds again. I went to the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind me. I ran some hot water in the tub before removing my clothes and stepping in. I sat down in the large circular tub in the floor feeling the water all over my body. I kept my tail above the water as I leaned on one side of the tub with my arms crossed and my head resting on top of them. I thought back on my old home that I had grown so attached to and before I knew it I had formed an illusion. The walls became the endless trees, and the tub had become the slightly large pool of water at the base of the largest tree, and the floor was the lush sweet green grass. "Mm…" I sighed as I remembered my home. I opened my eyes and looked around at the illusion I had made. I suddenly remembered Kurama in the other room and ended the illusion before finishing my bath and changing back into my clothes.

"Have a nice bath?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I replied with a smirk of my own. "Now shouldn't you be leaving, Kurama?" I asked as I stared at the Reynard.

"Perhaps but I'd like to sleep here tonight." He said not moving from his spot on my bed.

"Tch. Fine." I said in annoyance. My tail swayed as I made my way over to the bed. "You had better behave Kurama." I warned as I crawled under the blanket with Kurama following.

"I will. I promise not to do anything." He said with a smile. I glared once more before turning my back to him and closing my eyes. "Goodnight Yuri." I heard him whisper.

"Goodnight Kurama." I said before falling asleep but still in alert.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! Oh and to those who think that this is as you said "another Mary-sue" I've made this character like this on purpose so don't put my story down because this character will have trouble. If you're going to put my story down from reading just one chapter then please keep your comments to yourself because they are not needed or appreciated for I do not care in the least. So next chapter Yuri is going to make that little request she implied in the last chapter. So if you want to know what that little request was then you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out naturally. So I'll see you guys in Chapter 5. Don't forget to leave comments, favorite, follow, you know the good stuff and I'll see you soon. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Vixen's Request

* * *

"Yuri, I do believe you wanted to make a request before we came back here but I have yet to hear it." Kurama said from his spot on my bed. I turned to him with a serious gaze.

"Are you ready to hear it?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, I am." He said with equal seriousness.

"I am no longer a prisoner but instead… I want to join you on your raids." Kurama's eyes widened slightly upon my request. Kurama quickly recovered and frowned.

"No." I glared at his answer.

"Surely you wouldn't keep me locked up with nothing to do like this?" I asked as my ears went back and my tail rose in anger.

"No. It's too dangerous to take you along. I can't protect you and-" I immediately cut him off.

"Excuse me, but I can take care of myself! I've been alone for centuries and I can easily hold my own against many demons. I don't need your _protection_. So I'm going whether you say yes or not!" I said harshly as I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away.

"Yuri! You're so…!" I could feel his glare and I turned back to him to match his glare with my ears pinned back.

"I'm so what, Kurama?" I asked lowly trying to quell my anger.

"Stubborn! Fine, do as you wish." He sighed finally.

"I'll have you know, Kurama. Unlike most females who would be submissive to you, I am different. I'll defy anything that I find unreasonable. So if you still intend to be my mate then you'll have to cope with my personality." I said as I flicked my tail and raised my ears turning back to the window.

"Our next raid is tonight. So be ready." He sighed as he left the room. I smiled slightly as I took my most dangerous plant seeds and stowed them away in my sash. I walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside was a special plant. I stroked the plant and it responded by purring in delight.

"Are you hungry, my lovely?" I cooed to the plant. The plant purred even louder and I giggled lightly as I gazed at the plant. "Well, tonight you'll have your meal." I said softly. I gazed at it a little longer before closing the closet and going back to the window gazing at the setting sun with a small smile on my face.

* * *

-At Night-

"Yuri, it's time." Kurama said as he entered the room. I nodded watching as he left to go make the final preparations. I smiled as I went over to the closet and pulled my plant out.

"It's time." I said softly to the plant. I walked over to the door and left to go find Kurama. The halls were empty so I'm pretty sure his men are outside. I didn't have to worry about Yomi anymore because a while back Kurama hired a hit man and left him for dead after all the trouble he caused. After that Kurama met another demon and he joined our ranks. I have yet to meet him though.

"What's that?" He asked as he approached me.

"This is a plant that I have bred myself. It's called Silent Death." I said with a small smile.

"Oh? Why is it called that?" Kurama asked in interest as he now stood in front of me.

"Those who come near will be impaled with a poisonous needle that develops into a sickness that will kill them in a matter of seconds. It's the only one I have unfortunately because the things I need to breed this are no more." I said as we began walking down the hall.

"So you would use it on your first raid?" I giggled lightly when Kurama said that.

"This isn't my first raid, Kurama. I have done this many times before. Though it was to steal back the things that were taken from me...most of the time. So this would be my seventh or eighth raid." I said as we neared the entrance.

"Then you should be fine but if you get yourself into trouble then this will be the last raid you go on." Kurama said sternly and I waved it off lightly.

"Fine if you're so worried about my safety I'll survey the building _and _cause a distraction if necessary." I said softly to which Kurama smirked.

"I like that idea much better." Kurama said as we walked out the entrance and towards the group of thieves.

"Hey Kurama! Who's this?" Asked one of the many demons in the group. I glared at him as he gave me a lusty look so I decided to let my energy flow a bit which surprised the demon as he shrunk back.

"My name is Yuri Kimura but just call me Kimura." I said monotonously. Once Kurama was ready we immediately left for our target. I ran beside Kurama staring straight ahead. "So where are we going?" I asked seriously as I glanced over at him.

"There." He said as he jerked his chin towards a large castle that had some heavy security.

"Well this should be interesting… So should I go on ahead and scout the area? I'll also put my plant in place so you must be sure to avoid it when it blooms." I said in warning.

"Hmm… Yes, go on ahead but be careful!" Kurama said sternly to which I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace disappearing into the trees. I planted my plant in a good spot by the castle walls before diving back into the bushes at the sight of some guards.

"I thought I saw someone over here…" The guards whispered. I moved farther away and shifted into my fox form. I watched as the guards began poking closer to the plant. Smirking to myself I went about circling the castle, checking entrances and exits, sniffing around for traps, and looking for the best routes. Once I did all that I sat down watching intently as my nine tails fanned out from behind. I looked around making sure no one was there before closing my eyes and contacting Kurama.

"_Kurama…" _I called out to him using telepathy.

"_Yuri… What's wrong?" _Kurama sounded worried and I giggled to myself quietly.

"_Nothing is wrong. I've checked everything and my plant is doing its job well. The guards are quite the fools to keep going towards the plant even when they see each other die one by one and the plant grows bigger each time. It's quite amusing to watch really." _I laughed as I opened my eyes and watched the growing idiots.

"_I see. Have you discovered any good routes?" _He asked turning serious.

"_Well, obviously don't go in through the front because not all of the guards are as stupid as I thought. The back entrance isn't so bad but I have a bad feeling about it." _I said skeptically.

"_Well how are we going to get in?" _Kurama asked in annoyance.

"_Well, let me finish before you ask questions!" _I snapped irritatedly. _"Now. There's a hidden entrance in the west wing. That's where I am now. Find my scent and you'll find me. Then I can show you where the entrance is but all of you can't go in at once. If all of you go in then the guards at the entrance will surely notice." _I said calmly as I began to stand up.

"_Then what do we do? We can't just leave the others outside because that will draw a lot of attention." _Kurama said slowly. I could smell his scent getting stronger which meant that he was getting closer.

"_Divide into two groups. The main group can enter through the hidden entrance. I'll cause a distraction at the front entrance and lead the guards away so the second group can slip in." _I said as I sat back down twitching my ear.

"_I suppose that would work but would you be alright?" _He asked in slight concern. I smiled softly.

"_Of course I will. Just who do you think I am?" _I asked in mock annoyance.

"_The infamous Yuri Kimura feared throughout Demon World." _Kurama said in mock exasperation.

"_Good. I'll see you in a few minutes." _I said as I ended the connection. I sat there patiently as Kurama's scent grew stronger and stronger until I could see him and the others in the distance. I stood up and stared at him as he reaches me.

"Where's the entrance?" He asked as he looked down at me. I close my eyes and shift out of my fox form and back into my human-like one. I opened my eyes and turned towards the wall. I walk over to a tree and move the vines and bushes to reveal an entrance.

"I noticed as I was walking past that this tree was quite hollow and I could hear air entering it. That was when I discovered the entrance. Now hurry and go. I'll take the other group to the front." Kurama nodded and looked over at a bat demon.

"This is Kuronue. He's a trusted friend of mine and he will be leading the second group. All you need to do is help the second group get in and leave the rest up to Kuronue." I nodded my head and turned to Kuronue with a smirk.

"A pleasure to meet you Kuronue. Now if you don't mind, let's get moving." I said walking away.

* * *

3rd Person's POV

"That's quite the vixen you caught, Kurama." Kuronue said with a grin as he watched the female walk away with her tail swaying from side to side with the slight movement of her hips.

"Yes and I intend to keep her." Kurama said as he gave Kuronue a smirk.

"Ah, so this one's a keeper. In that case you should keep an eye on certain demons because the way they stare at her is similar to a dog demon in heat but keep an even closer eye on Yuri 'cuz there's no tellin' what some guys would do to get their hands on 'er." Kuronue warned and Kurama nodded his head with a frown before disappearing with the first group into the entrance. Kuronue quickly caught up with his group thanks to his wings. Once they reach the front entrance Yuri turns to them.

"All of you wait here. I'll go in and lead the guards away. The signal you will be given is this…" Yuri said as she pulled out the vapor in the air to create a ball of water. "When this begins shimmering that means you can go in but if the ball turns to ice and breaks then that means something happened to me. So watch for the signal and if it turns to mist keep going. Don't you dare stop or turn around for even a second. Understood?" Yuri asked with an emotionless face. They all nodded when she gave a small glare. "Good. Now wait for the signal." Yuri said as she went into her fox form and jumped out of the bushes. She stood in front of the guards staring at them with her head tilted slightly.

"Hey isn't that…!" One guard yelled then the other yelled as well.

"A nine-tailed fox demon?! Quickly all of you get 'er!" The other guard shouted. All of the guards guarding the front entrance immediately left their posts to chase after Yuri who took off into the forest. Kuronue watched the ball of water in his hands waiting for the signal. Suddenly the ball began emanating a beautiful shimmering light and then turned to mist. Kuronue grinned as he led the others into the castle through the entrance.

* * *

Yuri's POV

"My, they're persistent to catch me." I mused as I ran through the trees and vegetation. I'm having a lot of fun watching these fools try to catch me. I created illusions of me going in different directions forcing the guards to split up.

"_Yuri, where are you?" _My attention suddenly turned to the person on the other end of this connection.

"_Leading a bunch of guards on a wild goose chase." _I replied casually as I looked around and slowed down into walking.

"_Keep it up for a few more minutes. We've gotten what we came for so now we're all leaving through the back." _He said calmly. My eyes widened and my movements paused.

"_Did you say the back?" _I asked cautiously.

"_Yes, why? Is something amiss with the back entrance?" _He asked slowly. I was about to reply when…

"Get the hunter guarding the back entrance! He'll have a better time at catching her then we are. The rest of you go back to your posts!" The leading guard yelled.

"_Kurama! You have to hurry and get out of there! The guards are returning but in just a few seconds you'll be able to go out the back. I'll-" The_ connection was cut abruptly and I heard quiet steps making their way towards me. I looked behind me and saw…

3rd Person's POV

After Kurama lost his connection with Yuri he began to get a little worried but got his men out quickly. He had Kuronue lead the group back to their hideout while he went to search for Yuri. He had shifted into his fox form and was now searching for her scent which he was having a hard time finding. So he tried contacting her again.

"_Yuri?" _He called.

"…" There was no answer.

"_Yuri." _He called again.

"…" Still no answer. He continued looking for her scent and listening for her.

* * *

Yuri's POV

I was running as fast as I could, cutting through trees and bushes but I just couldn't lose the _hunter_. He stayed right on my tail even as I leaped over holes and such. As I was running I could smell Kurama's scent but it was far away so I'm thinking he can't find my scent. I let my scent drift on the air hoping he picks up on it. I was relieved when I smelt him getting closer.

"I got you now…" The hunter whispered as he closed in on me and all of a sudden… _Snap! _The hunter was being blocked by the vegetation and I let out a sigh of relief as I got farther away eventually finding Kurama.

"Took you long enough…" I breathed out as I shifted out of my fox form along with Kurama. "That's why I had that bad feeling about the back entrance. There was a hunter there and I certainly didn't expect him coming after me…" I sighed while shaking my head. Kurama only stared at me. "What's wrong with you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You could've gotten yourself killed, Yuri." Kurama said sternly.

"How were any of us supposed to know that they were hiding a _hunter_, Kurama?" I said feeling anger well up inside me but I kept it contained.

"Well you should've been more cautious." He said with a glare and I glared back.

"Oh sure. Check all of the scents around me looking for a hunter's scent. Don't you think I did that? You know very well how well a hunter can hide their scent so none of us would have any way of knowing there was a hunter unless we checked inside which is impossible if we're doing a _raid_! *Sigh* Let's just go back before he finds us." I say tiredly. Kurama sighed as we both made our way back to the hideout.

* * *

**Hey readers! This seems a little boring or works out well too much. Though it's probably just me. So I hope you guys liked it. Leave comments so I know what's up with this because I was kinda out of it when I typed this. So in the next chapter we're going back to the present. Yuri will meet up with a hot-headed fire demon and together they get tangled into the mess with Spirit World and the Spirit Detective. What's up with all of this? Well you'll find out if you keep reading so until next time! Do NOT forget to leave comments, favorite, follow, the cool things in life. I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Spirit Detective

* * *

What Junso was talking about before still bothers me but I don't worry about it as much. I can't afford to worry about it because I need to focus on watching out for Junso. Mother and father returned a few days ago so I don't have to worry about Shiro when I take him out with me because mother has gone back to watching him. So here I am walking through the hallways of Meiou High. I clutched my books to my chest as I pondered over what Juro was talking about. I didn't even notice the admiring looks I received from all the boys in school as I passed.

"Hm…" _What was Junso talking about? Who did I mate with? The only lead I have are the two slits on my shoulder which I suppose is the mark but who's the other that has my mark? _I was mindful of where I was going seeing that the hallway was full as usual. I walked into my last class of the day and moved to a seat near the window. I gazed out the window trying to figure out what Junso meant but the harder I try to remember the worse my headache gets. I sighed as I turned my attention to the teacher that was entering room and starting the lesson.

* * *

_(2 Hours Later) _I was standing in a park waiting for someone.

"Kimura." A female voice called out.

"Akira." I said as I turned to meet the little female demon. She had mid-back length black hair with white tips and her eyes were a deep violet.

"I'd have never thought that I'd find the legendary bandit confined in this pitiful place inside a _human _body." Akira was never one for being kind or patient in the least. Actually she can be quite unforgiving towards others and will not hesitate to punish them severely if they've angered her.

"You know why I am in this world, Akira. For now we have more pressing matters to attend to…" I said turning my gaze to some bushes. Akira followed my gaze as two people came out. A boy with slick black hair and brown eyes and a girl with blue hair tied in a high ponytail and violet eyes.

"Who are you? Answer quickly if you wish to live." Akira threatened as she moved her hand to her hilt. The girl hurriedly began to answer.

"My name's Botan and I'm from Spirit World." _Botan… Ah, she's a grim reaper that works for Koenma. _Botan nudged the boy who merely crossed his arms and stared.

"Yusuke Urameshi, the Spirit Detective." I stared at the boy who was wearing a green uniform before he spoke again. "Now you know who we are. Who the hell are you?" He asked bluntly.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Sakura and this stubborn girl here is Akira." I said with a light smile as Akira scowled and averted her gaze.

"You're demons aren't you? But why are you human?" Botan asked.

"Well I suppose I should tell you shouldn't I?" I said with a smirk. "To answer your first question: Yes, we are demons. To answer your second question: I was injured long ago so I came here and entered the body of a human woman and merged with her unborn child. You may call me Kimura." I said as I brushed back my hair.

"Your story sounds the same as someone I met a few days ago." Yusuke said as he smirked. That one statement peaked my interest and I couldn't help but wonder… _Could this person be my…?_

"Yusuke don't forget what we're supposed to be doing!" Botan shouted.

"Are you searching for the Sacred Artifacts?" I asked lightly. Yusuke and Botan's mouths dropped.

"How do you know about that?!" They yelled.

"I am a fox spirit. Therefore I have excellent hearing." I said with a smirk. I ran a hand through my long blonde hair. Akira only crossed her arms and gave a silent glare. She clicked her tongue and turned away.

"I don't see why we have to answer the questions of such weak creatures." She said in a dubious voice.

"Oh, come now, Akira. Don't be like that. After all they're not just ordinary humans. This girl is a reaper from Spirit World and this boy is a Spirit Detective and something more…" I whispered the last part softly enough for only Akira to hear.

"Hn." Akira turned her head away and fumed quietly to herself.

"I apologize for Akira. She's a fire demon who hates humans and demons alike with a passion. She hates humans because of their weakness and she hates demons because of their nature." I explained softly. "Now then. You are looking for the last Sacred Artifact correct?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we are. Have you seen it?" Yusuke asked bluntly.

"No but I believe we can help." I said taking a step forward into the light. "As I have said before, I am a fox apparition. I have excellent hearing and an acute sense of smell." Yusuke thought for only about a second before looking up at me with a grin.

"Alright then. We're looking for a-" I cut Yusuke off.

"Fire demon named Hiei." I said with a serious expression Yusuke and Botan's eyes widened.

"How do you…?!" Botan shouted.

"I can smell another fire demon not too far away and I have heard his name before as well." Yusuke's mouth dropped as me, Akira, and Botan began walking away.

"H-hey, wait!" Yusuke ran after us shouting.

* * *

_(Few Minutes Later) _We now stood outside a warehouse.

"Akira…" I whispered. Akira nodded her head and we quickly jumped to the top of the warehouse and peered in the window.

"Hey, where did they…?" Botan asked as she looked around.

"Who cares? Let's go." Yusuke said as he walked in with a serious look on his face. We watched as another boy showed up. I gasped when I saw him. Akira looked over at me with curiosity etched on her face.

"You know him?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes. His name is Shuichi Minamino. He attends my school." I said as I listened closely.

"Hey, Kurama. What are you doing here?" I froze. _That name sounds familiar!_ I thought in surprise. Suddenly I was pulled into my distant and forgotten memories.

_*Flashback*_

"_Yuri…" It was a male's voice. I felt his gentle hand stroking my hair as I listened to his heartbeat._

"_Mm…" I sighed as he ran his hand across my ears. My tail was intertwined with his. Golden eyes stared down at me lovingly._

"_I love you, Yuri…" I smiled as I listened to his smooth voice…_

_*End of Flashback*_

"_Kimura!_" Akira hissed. My eyes opened wide and I turned my attention to the fuming fire demon. "What is wrong with you?" She asked in a demanding voice.

"Nothing. Just some old memories that I have yet to uncover." I whispered softly as I turned my gaze to the ensuing battle below. Those gold eyes kept flashing through my mind as I tried to identify them.

"Why don't we try getting closer?" Akira asked with a smirk. I smirked back.

"Let's go then." I said as we jumped down from the roof and slipped in through the doors and behind some crates. We watched as they fought Hiei who was using the power of his Jagan Eye. Hiei had took on a more ghastly form and along with it came increased strength. We calmly watched as the fight began to come to an end and when it did Hiei swore to have a rematch with Yusuke.

"It seems the fight is over. How dull." Akira said as she crossed her arms.

"Well it was entertaining at least." I said trying to lighten her mood even though it was pretty much pointless.

"Kimura." Akira said as she frowned.

"I know. I think it time we leave." I said as I sensed the growing attention pointed in our direction.

"Hn." Akira said as we both left the area quickly.

Third Person's POV

"Hey Botan. Wasn't that Kimura and Akira?" Yusuke asked as he watched the two figures disappear.

"I think so." Botan said as she stared off into the direction the two figures left in.

"Did you say Kimura?" Kurama asked curiously with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Botan asked curiously.

"She's a very old friend." Kurama said softly as he tried to pick up her scent but frowned slightly when it was no longer in the air.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Kimura and Akira now stood in a park. Both of their faces were serious and Akira seemed annoyed. They finished talking and Akira took off at an incredible speed. Kimura shook her head and began walking home.

Kimura's POV

After I finished talking with Akira I began walking home but instead…

"Kyaaah…!" I nearly shouted as I fell through a hole into a huge office. Next to me was an angered Akira.

"Why did you bring us here?!" She asked in anger. Sitting at a desk before us was Koenma.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Koenma." I said with a serious expression and voice as I got up and petted my hair down.

"As have I, Kimura but you may go first." Koenma said gesturing to me.

"Junso, Jurasa, and Suka. Why are they in Human World?" I nearly growled. Koenma laughed nervously but I on the other hand glared pointedly at him.

"Well you see…" I listened as Koenma explained how they manage to trick the guards and escape causing me to groan in annoyance.

"You need smarter guards." I said pointedly then continued. "Now what is it you wanted to speak to us about?" I asked switching into an emotionless voice.

"About your past crimes…" Koenma has decided to overlook _all _of me and Akira's past crimes in exchange for our working for Spirit World until we repay all of our crimes.

"The last thing I want to do is be the dog of a pacifier-sucking toddler." Akira said in irritation as she fumed and grumbled to herself.

"It's only temporary, Akira." I said reassuringly.

"Hn. We still have to work with that half-wit Spirit Detective and that noisy reaper." She muttered in anger. I smiled helplessly as Koenma watched us from his seat.

"If that's all, I really should be getting home before my human family begins to worry. Not to mention your escaped prisoners have set their sights on them." I said pointedly to which Koenma laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll send you back now…" Koenma said as he opened two holes which we fell through.

"Not again!" I shouted as I fell through the hole. The hole opened itself in my room and I fell on the floor clutching my head. "Ow…! This human body is so fragile…!" I whisper-yelled. I groaned before taking a shower, changing into my pajamas, and going to bed in an irritable mood.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know some of you have been asking about Kurama and Kimura but I'm just going to say it. They're not going to be getting together for a while so you'll have to be patient because you'll soon find out why they're union is being put off. So in the next chapter Kimura will be given a job to do and she'll meet the famous Kuwabara! So please DO NOT forget to leave comments (you have no choice because results come from comments) and favorite, you know what I mean! See you!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Memories Begin to Return

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and I was currently standing in a forest clearing with Akira.

"So what do you think?" Akira asked after a while of silence.

"Well it's all we can do." I said with crossed arms. Akira clicked her tongue in annoyance. That was when…

"Oh there you are. I was looking all over for you Kimura." We turned our attention to the girl who just showed up on an ore.

"What is it Botan?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Lord Koenma has a mission for you." Botan said as she opened a brief case with a computer screen in it.

"Ah, Kimura. I'm glad Botan found you." The toddler said as the pacifier bounced around his mouth.

"What is it?" I asked seriously.

"I need you to go to Master Genkai's temple." Koenma said seriously.

"Genkai? Why do you want me to go see her?" I asked curiously.

"Because Yusuke may need your assistance." I stared at Koenma.

"Why did you send him there?" I asked though I probably knew half the answer.

"To learn Genkai's ultimate technique and to keep it from getting in to Rando's hands." When he said that name I glared at him.

"Rando huh? It was pretty stupid sending him there right after he's resurrected." I said pointedly causing Koenma's mouth to drop.

"You know about that?!" He shouted.

"Of course I do. I need to know everything that is happening in case it affects me in any way." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well in any case, go help Yusuke but don't let him know you're there unless he really needs help!" Koenma ordered. I nodded my head as he turned off the screen. Botan closed the brief case and looked at me.

"I can take you there on my ore. It'll be much faster." Botan said as she got her ore. I turned to Akira.

"I'm staying here. I wasn't given any orders so I'm not going." She said as she disappeared. I shook my head as I climbed on the ore behind Botan. She took off into the air and we flew off.

"I heard stories about you when you were in Demon World." Botan said quietly.

"Oh really? What stories might those be?" I asked in amusement.

"Stories about how you stole from a bunch of different facilities, how you were feared throughout Demon World, and how you and Youko Kurama became partners in crime." She finished. That name made something in my mind click and I was thrown into a flashback.

_*Flashback*_

"_What are we stealing today?" I asked with a smirk as I looked to my partner._

"_A jewel with the power of purification. This jewel can only be used once and once it's used it loses all its power." The silver fox demon said from beside me._

"_Sounds like this will bring us a great fortune." I said with a small grin._

"_It will. The client offered to pay us handsomely if we steal this jewel." He said with a grin of his own._

"_Then what comes after, Youko?" I asked in amusement._

"_Then we will fulfill that little detail I was talking about after that night." He said with a sly smirk. I blushed lightly as I looked at him._

"_I still think it's a little too soon for that." I said in uncertainty._

"_How long do you plan on keeping me waiting?" He asked with a little pout._

"_Just until I'm ready." I whispered softly. I wrapped my arms around him. "Besides we have all the time in the world." I said as my tail swayed lightly._

"_Yes we do but I don't want to wait another century for an answer." Youko said impatiently._

"_Fine. Give me…a week. I'll have an answer for you then." I said finally as I pecked his lips._

"_Fine then but only a week." He said sternly as a light smile made its way to his lips._

"_Alright then." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest._

_*End of Flashback*_

_So that's who my mate is… _I thought as his features stayed in my mind. _But where is he now? What happened to him and what happened to me before I fled here? _So many questions ran through my head and I had no answer for any of them. Sure I remember I was fatally injured by a hunter but I can't remember what happened before that. I only remember being in my birthplace, the place I grew up. That forest but I don't remember why I returned or where I was before and why I left. All these questions but not one answer. I only got one question answered and that was the mystery behind my mate. Memories of him filled my mind and the love I felt for him flooded my heart. I don't know how I can ever forget someone like Youko. That part of my life has returned to me but the other part remained hazy. After remembering Youko I feel a sense of loss as though I lost something extremely important but I don't know what it is. This feeling makes me want to burst into tears so I push it aside as I notice that we were already arriving at Genkai's temple.

"I'll go find Yusuke." Botan said after we landed.

"I'll remain hidden in the shadows." I said before hiding myself when Yusuke and some boy with an orange pompadour came out. I quietly snuck in through the open door and hid behind the pillars watching.

Person's POV

After Yusuke and Kuwabara (who was flirting with Botan) finished talking they returned inside completely unaware that Kimura had slipped in and was already inside. She watched the smallest of the group intently and only took her eyes off of him to see how everyone was doing. As she watched her mind was plunged into her thoughts. Kimura shook her head from her thoughts and she turned her attention back to the fighters. She was able to see the fighters in the dark room and grew bored of watching them. _How long must I watch this? It looks as though Yusuke can handle himself so why am I here? _She thought with a tired expression. After a while the fights ended and there were a couple fighters remaining. Genkai opened a set of doors to reveal a foggy area. Everyone went out onto the new battle grounds. Kimura followed and hid herself in the trees above them. _Hopefully things will get interesting from here otherwise I'll die of boredom. _She thought as she watched the first of the fights begin.

* * *

_(A While Later) _The only fighters remaining were Yusuke and the little apprentice monk. A little bit into the battle the apprentice changed his appearance, revealing himself to be Rando.

"Kimura are you up there?" She looked down to see Botan looking around.

"I'm here Botan." She said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh good. What do you think Yusuke's chances are?" She asked as she gazed up the tree.

"Decent enough. I don't think I was needed here at all because it seems Yusuke can handle himself." Kimura said as her eyes followed the fighters' movements. "So have you found that orange haired boy? Kuwabara, was it?" Kimura asked as she thought back to the boy's name.

"Yes but…" Botan paused for a moment before continuing. "He's concealed within a patch of grass but I can't get to it because of those two." Botan said pointing to the two males who were still fighting.

"Don't worry. He should be fine since he's too weak at the moment. If he's weak he won't move which will keep him safe." Kimura said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"She's right so you shouldn't worry about the oaf." Kimura's eyes widened as she and Botan looked to see a pink haired old woman looking up at Kimura from the ground.

"G-Genkai?!" Botan shouted in surprised.

"Did you really expect me not to notice the powerful demon aura floating around everywhere?" The old woman asked bluntly.

"Of course not. I just didn't expect you to find out this quickly." Kimura muttered quietly so the old woman wouldn't hear.

"Hm…" Genkai stared at Kimura for a moment before turning her gaze back to the males.

"If Rando wins, you're really going to teach him the Spirit Wave? Such a demon like him will surely use it for evil." Kimura said as she turned her attention back to the fighters as well to see Yusuke getting tossed around.

"I don't care who wins. As long as I get a student then it doesn't matter." She said with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well then. We'll find out who that student will be very soon." Kimura whispered.

* * *

-Time Skip-

"How long have you been here?!" Yusuke shouted. Kimura had her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"As long as Botan. I came here with her after all." Kimura said a matter-of-factly.

"Hey Urameshi? Who's this pretty lady?" Kuwabara asked as he stood in front of Kimura trying to impress her.

"This is Kimura." Yusuke said pointing to Kimura.

"Well hello beautiful Kimura. I am Kazuma Kuwabara. It is a pleasure to meet someone so beautiful." Kimura's eyes twitched and she looked to Yusuke for help.

"Kuwabara." Yusuke called. Kuwabara looked over at him in annoyance.

"What is it Urameshi?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" He yelled.

"Kimura's a demon." Yusuke said simply. Kuwabara fell over and paled.

"A-a demon…?" Kuwabara stuttered.

"That's right. I'm a fox demon that is over 1,000 years old, I believe. It's been so many centuries that I can't even remember my own age." Kimura said thoughtfully. "In any case I'm immortal so there would be no point in trying to figure it out." Kimura said with a sigh.

"A-a thousand years old?!" They all shouted except Genkai.

"Yes. Once a fox demon gains its ninth tail its immortal." Kimura said as her eyes wandered across the group.

"And you're still young?!" Kuwabara shouted. Kimura nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes. Fox demons stop aging after they turn twenty. You could say its eternal youth." Kimura smirked.

"The more powerful a demon is, the longer they live." Genkai said quietly but everyone still heard.

"Wow. So what are you doing in the Human World then?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"I was killed by a hunter from Spirit World. What happened, I can't remember." Kimura said softly. Everyone stared with wide eyes (except Genkai).

"How are you even here then?!" Kuwabara shouted noisily.

"Because a fox apparition has the ability to travel between worlds. Once a fox apparition dies then their soul will be weak enough to come here in search of a host. We can manifest ourselves in this world, create an avatar, or merge with a human. Preferably a fetus in its mother's womb. A fox apparition will remain in its chosen host until it is strong enough to regain its physical body." Kimura said with crossed arms.

"What happens to the host? Aren't you sharing that body with someone else?" Yusuke asked with wide eyes.

"No. After coming here I found a human woman and inhabited her unborn child when it was an embryo. This task was simple for the child didn't have a soul yet so I slipped in and now I'm here." Kimura said as she touched her heart.

"That's quite the story." Botan said in interest.

"Yes but it has yet to end." Kimura said wisely.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm searching for someone important and he's a big part of this long story. This story will end when I recover more of my memories and find this person." Kimura finished.

"But where is he now?" Botan asked with a curious gaze. Kimura's face fell.

"That I do not know." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well in any case, at least you stopped Rando and now you can spend your time learning the Spirit Wave." Kimura said with a soft smile.

"Spend my time? What do you mean by that?!" Yusuke shouted loudly.

"She means that you have to stay with me for six months in order to learn all that I know." Genkai said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted.

"I'm gonna leave now. See you Yusuke." Kimura said before taking off.

"KIMURA GET BACK HERE!" Yusuke shouted but Kimura merely laughed as she left the area.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm probably gonna skip ahead to the Dark Tournament because that's where my plans lie. Though I think I'll just have her show up when Yusuke meets the Toguro brothers or after it because Kurama was present at the time, if I'm correct? I don't want them to meet until the Dark Tournament. I don't know what I'll do. In any case DON'T forget to review and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Training for the Dark Tournament

* * *

It's been a while since Yusuke began his training. Six months to be exact and now he's done but right now he's doing a job that Koenma didn't assign Akira and I to. So we've been spending most of the day sitting with Genkai. I've decided to train with her for a bit to increase my weakened powers. Akira just sat and watched as I tried using my water powers.

"It's too weak." Genkai stated with her hands behind her back.

"I can't seem to use enough of my energy. After merging with this body my demonic energy was sealed away so I'm only able to use a small portion of it." I stated as I made the deformed ball of water disperse.

"Well it seems we're going to have to train really hard in order to unseal that energy." Genkai stated as she crossed her arms. I nodded my head slowly before freezing.

"This power…" I whispered. It was a huge amount of power being released. "Who is strong enough to possess this kind of power?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know but I think we might encounter this in the near future which is why we must train now." Genkai said with a small glare. I nodded my head again and proceeded with my training.

* * *

_(Middle of the Day) _I've been training with Genkai for a while now and we've only managed to force out a quarter of my power. We have just finished our training and I was getting ready to leave before Yusuke returned. I don't understand why I don't want to stick around. Maybe it's because of the other people he's with or maybe because it's this bad feeling I have. I shook it off and started to leave.

"Kimura wait." I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Genkai.

"What is it?" I asked seeing the serious expression on her face.

"Be back tomorrow and be cautious of your surroundings." She warned. I nodded my head before Akira and I proceeded to my home or wherever she was going.

"Was that about those three demons that escaped Spirit World?" Akira asked in an emotionless tone.

"I believe so. This means that they're getting ready to attack and I bet they're targeting my human family." I stated as I crossed my arms and thought.

"I don't understand why you care so much about those humans. They're such weak and worthless creatures that live for a short period of time compared to us demons. We can live forever and watch as the humans age while we remain the same." Akira stated in a bored tone.

"I didn't care for humans at all until my mother saved me when I was a child." I stated as I started feeling nostalgic.

"What did she save you from? It couldn't have been demons because humans are far too weak to be capable of doing that." Akira stared at me with slight curiosity.

"I was climbing up the kitchen counter but being as young as I was it was rather dangerous. I fell and the dishes and flower pot came falling down but mother caught me and shielded me from the objects. Unfortunately she was hurt but she only cared about my own being. She asked if I was alright even though she was hurt. She still has the scars from that day." I smiled lightly. "The least I can do is care for this human family of mine to repay them for their kindness."

"These humans have made you soft. The demon Kimura would never care for humans and try to repay their _kindness_." Akira grumbled. I laughed lightly as I suddenly felt a familiar presence.

"Akira." I said going expressionless.

"I know." She said with an expressionless face as well.

"Oh, my sweet Yuri. It's taken me a while to find you again and I couldn't search for you for a while due to the wounds you gave me. I intend to make you mine whether you want to or not." Junso smiled.

"This is getting far too old." I sighed as I glared at him. "Do chase after someone else and leave me alone." I said coldly.

"I cannot for I've had my sights set on you for a _long _time." Junso said with a sinister smirk.

"Really now. So you know that you can't claim me then." I stated boldly making Junso frown.

"I don't care! What makes that damned fox so much better than me to have your complete affection?!" Junso shouted angrily.

"It's simple really. 1) We're of the same species, 2) He didn't try to _kidnap _and _force _me to be his mate, and 3) You are _far _beneath him making him better than you will ever be." I finished with a glare. Junso looked as though he were going to explode.

"NO! I will NOT lose to that fox!" Junso shouted. I crossed my arms, frowned, and continued glaring.

"My, what a child you are." I sneered.

"I am not a child!" Junso shouted again.

"You're only making yourself look like an even bigger idiot you fool." Akira stated in an annoyed tone.

"Now run along. I don't have time to play with you today." I said waving him off.

"AHHH!" Junso finally lost it and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Is he a complete idiot?" Akira asked in astonishment.

"Of course he is. He acts like a big child who can't get what he wants." I said obviously. Akira nodded in agreement.

"Stop talking about me like that or I'll kill you!" Junso shouted. Akira and I turned to him with devious smirks.

"I'd like to see you try." Akira taunted.

"Come. I want to see just how capable you are of killing me now that there are two of us and we're a lot stronger than you." Junso glared at us with murderous intent and attacked. He threw large dark orbs at us but we effortlessly dodged them which angered him even more.

"Fight me dammit!" He shouted angrily.

"Do you really want that?" I asked slowly.

"If we attack, it is guaranteed that you will die." Akira smirked.

"I said FIGHT!" He shouted as he came at us again but this time we attacked. I pulled a red rose from my hair and snapped it at him. It gave him a long cut across his chest making blood flow from it. Then…

"Brother. What are you doing?" I looked over just in time to see a young girl with features similar to Junso's appear.

"Jurasa, why are you here?" Junso asked in irritation.

"Because you just upped and left us." Jurasa said pointedly.

"There's only one reason I'd be out here." He stated which indicated that the reason was me.

"I see. Should we assist you then?" Jurasa asked.

"No. If I die then it will be my own fault. You are not to remain or return to the Human World if I do die nor are you to pursue Yuri, her family, or any humans." Junso finished.

"But Big Brother!" Jurasa protested.

"I said no! You know what will happen if you don't obey the orders I gave you do you not?" Junso glared at his younger sister as she looked down slightly.

"If I disobey then Suka and I will be destroyed. We are the last of our kind and females are unable to produce children. Our kind's laws are absolute and can never be disobeyed." Jurasa finished.

"That's right and females lives are short so you must not waste yours by pursuing something that I desire." Junso finished before turning his back to her. "It was good knowing and having you as my sibling. Goodbye my younger sister." Junso said before recklessly attacking us. "HAH!" He formed a dark sword made of energy in his hand as he attacked.

"I will not miss you. Have fun in hell!" I said coldly as I took my whip and whipped it so hard that it cut Junso's body in half.

"BIG BROTHER!" Jurasa shouted as tears ran down her tanned cheeks. Junso's body fell and turned to dust along with his clothes and blew away.

"It's finally over." I said in relief.

"Don't you feel any remorse for lives that you take?! My own brother's?! He loved you deeply and wanted nothing more than to be with you! You didn't give him a chance and you kill him for it! Do you not feel _any _remorse for your actions?!" She shouted in anger. I made my whip shift back into a rose and tucked it back in my hair before turning to Jurasa with a blank expression causing shock to overtake her expression.

"I feel no remorse, sadness, or pain for the lives I take. Especially not your brother. In a few centuries or even a few years I'll forget he ever existed. You should know that foxes are such cruel and deceitful beings. It takes a lot to earn our loyalty and respect but your brother never stood a chance. He should've known better than to pursue a fox apparition because every demon knows that if they pursue one it'll only end in their death and your brother should've been no exception. He was a foolish idiot who threw away his own life to chase after air." I stated coldly. "Now return to Demon World. You have no more reason to remain here and I believe your time is limited with your brother's command. I shall not see you in the near or distant future. Farewell Jurasa and Suka." I said turning my back on them. I turned my head to them slightly, narrowed my eyes, and smirked before leaving with Akira beside me.

"DAMN YOU KIMURA!" Jurasa shouted in anger. I gave no reaction and just continued walking.

"Well that was a waste of time." Akira muttered.

"Yes it was and there shouldn't be any more incidents like that any time soon." I stated with a slight sigh.

"Hm." Akira didn't say anything further as we walked along.

"So what do you think of that huge power we felt earlier?" I asked as I kept my eyes forward.

"Trouble. This may lead us to the Dark Tournament." Akira said. "So I have to train my dragon powers." Akira said as she looked down at her arm.

"It seems we'll all be busy then." I stated after a moment.

"This is where I separate from you. I'll see you soon." Akira said before disappearing into the forest. I kept walking but stopped when I saw someone standing in front of me.

"Shuichi…" I breathed in surprise but then I regained my composure. "Though I believe you also go by Kurama." The red head looked visibly surprised before regaining his composure and smiling lightly.

"Then you must be Kimura?" I gave no reaction to his question.

"So you know of me then. I'm sure Yusuke must've told you at some point along the way." I said with a shrug of my shoulders before forming a serious expression. "Though you seem familiar somehow. Have I met you someplace else in another time?" I asked curiously.

"No, this is the first time we've met like this." _Hm. Then why do you feel familiar? _I shook off the thought.

"Very well. I have nothing more to say so I'll be leaving now." I said as I walked past him and decided to pay a little visit to Spirit World.

-At Spirit World-

I stood before Koenma glaring at him.

"There's something you're hiding from me isn't there?" I asked threateningly.

"N-not at all Kimura!" Koenma said nervously.

"Oh really then? My past memories at current are limited yet Kurama feels familiar somehow and judging by how you're acting you know something about him that I don't." I said as I walked up to his desk.

"Ahaha! I really don't know what you're talking about Kimura! I swear I don't know anything!" Koenma shouted. I stopped in my tracks and sighed.

"Fine then. If you won't tell me I'll just have to figure it out myself then." I said and left Spirit World.

* * *

Third Person's POV

After Kimura had left, Koenma sighed in relief as he sat back in his chair.

"That was too close. I hope she doesn't remember what happened to Kurama. If she does remember that'll be trouble but she's highly intelligent so I doubt she'd seek revenge." Koenma said as he was enveloped in his thoughts. "Though if she discovers that Youko is alive and is Kurama she might go on a rampage. All of those losses and the revelation would catch up to her and throw her into complete rage. Kurama must know this which is why he's keeping his distance." Koenma then began to grow worried. "But if she finds out how will she react? How will we stop her if she does go on a rampage because no doubt her anger will be directed towards Spirit World. So many questions with no answers leave me with a lot to think about." Koenma sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The only thing I can do is hope that Kurama will be able to stop her…"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Guess what chapters are next?! That's right! We're going back to the past! We'll learn more about Kimura and Kurama's history together but I don't think we'll know Kimura's history for a while because we're only in the part of history where she is with Kurama but what of the rest of her past? We'll discover how these feelings of anger were born as we discover what happened to her when she lived in Demon World. Do NOT forget to comment! BTW don't write Junso off just yet. He still plays an interesting role in this story and don't leave comments about this being another Mary-Sue because that is going to annoy me when I have to keep explaining that the story is supposed to be this way!**

**Oh and another thing: I need your help choosing a path for this story for future chapters. Would you guys want to:**

**Continue on with Kimura's paths for a few more chapters (I'm talking chapters like 13 and above)**

**OR**

**Stay in the present and follow Kimura's adventure as she discovers more of her hidden past and the mystery behind Kurama**

**Just leave your answer in the comment section and I'll count how many of you chose what. Whichever choice has the most votes will be the path I'll take with the story. I need you guys to select one because without your answer this story is at a stand-still. So I'll see you in the next chapter and you'll find out which path will be taken! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Losing Something Good but Gaining Something Better

* * *

It's been eleven months since Kurama and I had made that deal and he only has one month left. He's supposed to get me to fall in love with him.

"Yuri. I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention otherwise you'll lose control." Kurama's voice suddenly snapped me back to my senses as I noticed the huge wave of water beginning to form.

"Oh…" I said as I put my hand down causing the water to fall back into the pond.

"You seem distracted as of late. Is something wrong?" Kurama asked as he came up to me which was invading my space.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about my past." I said as I stepped back since he was literally a centimeter away from me.

"Is that so?" Kurama asked as he stepped closer with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. Are we done now?" I asked indifferently.

"We are and you have grown considerably." He said never taking his eyes away from me. He's right though. Thanks to him my power has grown but Kurama is still stronger than me when it comes down to it because we're both lower B-Class officially as Spirit World would state.

"Then I guess the training is complete." I said casually as I began heading inside.

* * *

_(A Month Later) _I sat in the window of my room staring off into the distance with my tail swinging back and forth. Kurama should be coming any minute since our deal has come to an end and I need to give him my answer. Speaking of the insufferable fox…

"Do you have an answer for me Yuri?" Kurama asked as he came walking into the room.

"Yes I do." I said simply as I turned to face him.

"What is it?" He asked with a smirk. I gave him a smirk of my own as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You didn't succeed." I said in a cold voice.

"Somehow that doesn't really surprise me. I figured it would end up like this." He said with that ever present smirk still on his face.

"Yet you kept trying anyway. That's an admirable trait fox." I said in a neutral tone.

"I never give up on the things I want but this time is an exception." He said as he closed his eyes before opening one of them. "You're free to go Yuri." I stared at him with a blank expression.

"I think I'll stick around. I have my freedom so I can go wherever I please. Besides…sticking around might just be interesting." I said with a small smirk.

"Well it seems I did lose something but…" Kurama paused before smirking. "I gained a new companion." I smirked as well.

"Like Kuronue, I'll cover you. We are still friends are we not?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

"Of course we are." Kurama said with a smirk before leaving the room.

"Finally. It's good to be free." I said with a peaceful smile. "Now what do I want to do now?" I asked myself. I thought for a moment before an idea sprang to mind. "Maybe I'll mess with the bat for a while since I'm so bored." I said with a smirk as I left my room to go find the bat.

* * *

I sat atop a branch in a tree above an unsuspecting Kuronue with a smirk on my face. I quietly shifted into my fox form and gracefully jumped out of the tree and onto the bat demon.

"Wah! Hey! Yuri?!" I landed around his neck and laughed at his surprised expression.

"_That was far too good."_ I said in between laughter as I hopped off of him and sat down in front of him.

"You shouldn't do that to people you know?" He said as he brushed himself off.

"Says the one who pranks nearly everyone continuously." I said pointedly as I shifted out of my fox form.

"Well that's different." Kuronue said with crossed arms.

"How is it different?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Because it's me who's doing the pranking!" He stated stubbornly.

"Ahaha! Stubborn bat." I laughed. Kuronue simply huffed before joining me in my laughter. As we were laughing Kurama approached us.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he stopped in front of us and knelt down.

"Just messing with the bat is all. I needed something amusing to do." I giggled.

"So now I'm some kind of toy for you?!" Kuronue asked in disbelief.

"Ahaha!" I laughed again but Kuronue just frowned before joining in my laughter and soon Kurama was laughing too. It was so much fun being with the two of them like this. I wish for this to never end.

* * *

_(Few Months Later at Night) Kuronue, Kurama, and I were sitting outside a large castle with a couple men behind us._

"What are we stealing today?" Kuronue asked as we peered at the passing guards.

"A pendant that grants great power to its wearer. We'll get paid handsomely for this treasure." Kurama smirked. I smirked as well as we watched the last of the guards disappear around a corner.

"Now's our chance." I whispered after making sure no one else was coming. Kurama and Kuronue nodded their heads before we all slipped into the castle. Since Kuronue was Kurama's second-in-command that would make me his third which gave me the authority to lead my own group. Kuronue had his group and Kurama had his so we split up to steal whatever we found that was valuable. When Kuronue, me, and Kurama first snuck into this castle we made sure to go through every room we found so we'd know where to go when we came back. There were three rooms filled with all kinds of valuables which is why it was necessary to split up and bring a few men with us. I quickly looked around the hall we were in before opening the door to a room. When I opened the door I could hear the men smirk as they all entered and took whatever they could carry which was nearly everything. _"No sign of the pendant here. We're good on my end." _I told Kurama through a mind link.

"_I have yet to find it as I'm still searching the room. In the meantime you'd better get out before some guards come." _Kurama told me.

"_Alright then. See you soon." _I said before ending the mind link. I turned to the men. "Let's get out of here." I ordered and they all nodded their heads. I checked the halls again and found no one there but I could hear the guards coming this way. "We have to move quickly. The guards are coming." I warned as we quickly slipped out of the room.

"_I have the pendant. I'll meet you outside." _Kurama had connected through mind link again.

"_Okay. What about Kuronue?" _I asked as my group and I quietly made our way through the halls.

"_Kuronue is on his way too-" _Kurama was cut off by…

_SCREE! _

"_The alarm went off!" _I shouted through our mind link.

"_It seems Kuronue was found. We need to hurry and get out of here." _My eyes darted left and right and soon I could hear the sound of feet chasing us.

"_Right!" _I ended the mind link and focused on getting out of the castle. I suddenly stopped and perked my ears up.

"What's wrong?" One of the men asked me. I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

"There are more guards at the end of the hall coming our way which means we'll be blocked in." I stated seriously.

"Then what are we going to do?!" They started to panic and I turned around and glared at them coldly.

"If you're going to panic I have no problem with leaving you here." I said coldly which caused all the men to freeze and be quiet. I looked to left and saw a balcony. Quickly I opened the doors and made some vines rise up from the ground. "Go." At my command the thieves started going down the vines two by two. I kept checking the hall only to see the guards getting closer. Thinking fast I pulled a seed out of my hair and placed it at the entrance to the balcony. Using my demonic energy I caused the seed to turn into a bunch of thick vines that blocked the entrance. _That should keep them busy for a while. _I thought as I turned my attention back to the thieves. There was only a small group left and those that already got down were running into the forest and back to the hideout. "Quickly now unless you want to be caught." I warned which made the thieves panic and completely fall. I peered down at them to see that they were getting up and running off. "That's one way to get down I suppose." I said aloud as I got ready to leap off the balcony but before I could…

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Hurry up and get that vixen!" The guards had gotten through the vines quicker than I thought they would so without a second thought I jumped but… "Ugh…!" Something wrapped around my leg which caused quite a jerk. I looked up to see that they had somehow manage to grab me at the last minute. _Hmph. I should've just pushed those idiots sooner, then I wouldn't have gotten caught. _I thought in annoyance as my hair and tail dangled from being upside down. I was pulled up and had my arms bound and was forced to the ground. I glared up at the leader of this group as he merely smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the infamous Yuri Kimura!" He said loudly.

"Do lower your voice. As you can see my hearing is more superior to yours and very sensitive to such loud voices like yours." I said emotionlessly with an expressionless face. The guard went red with anger which I found amusing.

"Why you!" He shouted again.

"Hm?" I ignored the guards around me as I heard someone trying to contact me.

"_Yuri, are you there?" _It's Kurama.

"_Yes, I'm here. What is it?" _I asked as I watched the guard stomping his feet angrily.

"_Where are you?" _My tail flicked lightly which surprised some of the guards.

"_Well, I was caught trying to escape. Your men were moving too slow and I was caught at the last minute." _I stated in an annoyed tone.

"_Are you able to escape?" _He asked again.

"_I might be able to but I will need a little distraction because my arms are bound and I'm pressed to the ground while the fool in front on me is ranting. It's quite entertaining to mess with him." _I said in amusement. _"Besides. Getting away from this idiotic lot is far too easy but I need a little assistance." _I said as I didn't change my expression at all.

"_Kuronue and I will be there in a few minutes. Just be patient." _Kurama told me before ending the mind link. I felt a warm feeling in my chest which made me feel strange. I don't think I like this feeling but I don't even know what it is. In all my years I have never experienced this feeling before until now and it seems that the source of this feeling is Kurama because whenever I'm with him this feeling arises. That aside, I still have these idiots to deal with before I start trying to figure this feeling out. True to his word Kurama and Kuronue appeared with smirks on their faces. "Anytime now Yuri." Kurama said as a vine wrapped around one of the surprised guards' legs.

"Gladly." I said as the vines lifted them up into the air and I had no problem in throwing the others off. I walked over to Kurama and Kuronue with a smirk of my own. "Messing with them a little longer would've been fun but… I've suddenly lost interest. Let's go." I said.

"Right behind you." Kuronue said as the three of us left leaving a bunch of surprised idiots. Now that that's out of the way I can deal with this strange feeling but how?

_This is far too confusing…_

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm thinking of extending the back to the past memories a couple chapters due to the Dark Tournament thing going on and before that I want you all to have a little information as to why Kimura lost her half of her memories. But yeah so I'm going to skip it into a couple years later which would give Kimura some time to figure out this strange feeling. So I think you guys will have a pretty good idea of what's to come. Sorry if this seems short but I was running low on ideas due to everything that will soon be happening. Also to those who may find this confusing I apologize as well but for me this is convenient because it allows me to focus on one part of the story while coming up with the other so that way you guys get more chapters to read. Besides Kimura's past is coming to the end and at that point I need to start coming up with chapters for the present day story. So please DO NOT forget to leave comments and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets in the Hideaway

* * *

-6 Years Later at Night-

We had to start minimizing our groups since our names became so well known throughout Demon World. There are prices on our heads but Kurama had a very big price on his head. Security has gotten tighter around Demon World as well which gives even more reason for us to minimize our groups so now we go on our raids in a group of five or three. Tonight it's Kurama, Kuronue, and I. We're going to steal the Red Jewel. We're not stealing it for a client, rather we're stealing it just to steal it. There would be no splitting up for this raid so we stayed together just to watch out for each other.

"Wait." I called softly to the two males ahead of me. They both stopped and turned to me. My ears perked up and were twitching, searching for sounds. "I hear faint footsteps coming our way." I said as I turned around to where the faint sound was coming from.

"Then we must be quick." Kurama said and with that Kuronue and I nodded our heads and followed after him. There was a room up ahead but there were two guards guarding it. Kurama threw a sleeping pollen at the guards and in a mere second they were on the ground snoring. We made our way to the door and opened it slowly and quietly. Inside were piles of gold and jewels but in the center was a…

"It can't be…" I whispered quietly with slightly wide eyes. Kurama and Kuronue turned to me curiously.

"What is it Yuri?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"That looks like the exact same pendant I lost a few centuries ago. It's called Elemental's Heart. I don't know all of its powers but one of them is that it grants the wearer the power of the five strongest elements." I stated quietly. "I wonder how it came to be here." I said curiously as I stared at the slightly glowing pendant.

"Well if it is rightfully yours, you have every right to take it." Kurama smirked. My eyes moved over to him.

"Right you are." I smirked as I snatched the pendant in one swift motion. Kurama grabbed the Red Jewel before the alarms went off and we took off down the halls. We left the castle without a problem and before we even know it we're back home. As soon as we were inside I went to my room and locked the pendant in a box using a key of ice made from water before letting the key turn back into regular water.

"Why'd you lock it inside?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around to see Kurama standing in the doorway.

"Because it's not exactly smart to just leave it lying around. It has the power of the five elements so it should be locked away where no one can get it." I said as I hid the box in a hole in the wall before covering it up.

"I suppose you're right." Kurama said before leaving the room. After I heard the door shut I let out a sigh as a tap on my window was heard. Turning to the window I drew a blank expression as a figure became visible on the other side.

* * *

3rd Person's POV  
The female turned to the window silently with cold, calculating eyes filled with malice. She walked over to the window and pushed them open allowing a young wolf demon to crawl inside.

"Hello Shirota. You had me waiting for quite a while." She said with a hint of amusement laced in her voice. "Did you do as I asked?" She asked gently as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, mother." He said with a grin as the female smirked and rubbed his head full of short dark brown hair.

"Good boy." She said as Shirota looked at her with glee-filled grey eyes.

"How long must I wait until I can stand by your side?" He asked curiously as Yuri drew her hand back from his head.

"You won't have to wait much longer. Soon we'll have riches beyond our wildest imaginations." Yuri said as a flash of greed glinted in her eyes. "Now be a good boy and return home." Yuri said in a dismissive tone as the wolf demon nodded his head and left. After making sure that he was gone Yuri closed the windows and smirked shamelessly. "Soon I will no longer need Kurama to get what I desire. Just one more heist and I know the perfect place…"

* * *

-An Hour Later-

After solidifying her plan and planning thirty steps ahead Yuri left her room in search of Kurama. She had spent half an hour searching for him and when she finally found him in his garden filled with plants of all breeds. Yuri had taken a century to study all of his plants including the ones Kurama bred himself.

"Kurama." She called softly as she approached him with a smirk on her face. Kurama stood up from his crouching position in front of a plant he was currently experimenting with and looked over at Yuri.

"What is it?" He asked a little curiously.

"Have you any plans for another heist any time soon?" She asked with a level of sweetness in her tone. Kurama seeming a little suspicious of the vixen stared at her for a moment.

"Not currently. Why do you wish to know?" He asked in an emotionless tone so as not to alert the vixen of his suspicions.

"Because I recently received some information regarding a mansion filled to the ceilings with treasure." Yuri said in a slightly teasing tone. She was testing the fox to see his reaction to her rather _tempting _information. She smirked when she saw that familiar flash of greed and desire in his eyes.

"And what information of this mansion have you uncovered?" He asked with a little interest in his tone as his gaze focused on her intently.

"It's occupied by _cat _demons." He couldn't help but notice the disgust in her voice at the mention of the inferior demons. "They're currently drowning in the riches they've acquired so why not relieve them of it?" The vixen asked with mischief in her tone.

"That does sound _tempting_." Kurama said not helping to give into his own greed. "Tell me more about these riches and any other information you have of it."

"They keep it hidden deep within the confines of their home and it's _very _well protected meaning it's very valuable. We can find this mansion in one of the forests in the Northern area of Demon World." Yuri explained finally taking on a serious attitude. On the inside she was smirking. All her work had payed off. From the moment she met him she's been building this relationship she had with him just so she could get him to help her get into the cat's territory. With just herself and Shirota she knew she wouldn't be able to get into the cat's home with her limited amount of demon energy but thanks to Kurama she was able to regain that energy and become just as powerful as he is so opposing him would be no problem if the situation called for it.

"Interesting. This heist shall be done the next full moon." Kurama said with a smirk as he left to go make preparations with Kuronue. Yuri smirked as she watched him an amused gleam in her eyes.

"I wonder..." She said softly as she crossed her arms and allowed her tail to sway languidly. "Do you know of my false nature fox?" Came her quiet words as they disappeared in the wind.

* * *

-The Next Night-

_Tap! Tap! _Yuri moved over to her window and pushed them open as the young wolf demon from the previous night sat there staring at her with an expression of innocence.

"How much longer?" He asked with a look of hopefulness.

"By the next full moon we'll be leaving this place with our glorious treasures." Yuri told the young demon with a look of greed flashing in her eyes.

"You're do deceitful mother. I almost feel sorry for them. A friend that they trust so much ready to betray them when their goal is reached." Shirota said with a look of amusement in his eyes. Yuri simply flashed a smirk as she moved away from the window, allowing the young demon to enter.

"But it's the nature of a fox is it not?" She asked in amusement as her tail flicked to the side.

"Sorry mother but I've never been able to understand the nature of your race. If I were a fox then-" Yuri cut Shirota off with a sharp look. Her lips were drawn into a thin line as her cold eyes landed on Shirota who stood frozen on the spot.

"You shouldn't wish for such things Shirota. Be grateful that you were born a wolf demon rather than some vile cat demon or worse." Yuri said with a reprimanding tone in her voice.

"Yes, sorry mother." Shirota said as he bowed his head in a respectful manner but Yuri simply smiled as she scratched the young demon's hair gently with her long, sharp, claws.

"So long as you understand then it is fine." Yuri smiled as Shirota grinned happily with his tail wagging, thoroughly enjoying the attention he was getting. Suddenly Yuri's ears perked up as she ceased her affections. "It looks as though I'm about to have some company. Time for you to run along home and patiently wait for my word." She ordered with an emotionless expression as Shirota nodded his head before jumping out the window and running as far from the hideout as he could get.

"I thought I heard a peculiar sound. Care to explain vixen?" Kurama asked as he came into her room just as she was turning away from the window.

"Just an informant Kurama. No need to paranoid now." She smirked as he stood a couple feet away from her. He stared at her calculatingly while she stared back with amusement. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't find anything strange about her but he knew better. He _is _a fox after all and so is she so he knows the nature of a fox demon especially this particular vixen. For all he knows she could be deceiving him or hiding some secret nature that he has no knowledge of. It vexed him to know that the vixen could possibly have another side to her that he doesn't know but there was nothing he could do about it...yet.

"And what did this informant have to offer?" Kurama asked, trying to get her to say something useful but Yuri merely smirked.

"It must be eating away at you to know what I know isn't it?" She asked as her tail swished in a taunting manner. "Unfortunately, that informant had nothing to new to offer today." Yuri replied in a mock sorrowful tone. Kurama frowned at the vixen's usual teasing which would result in annoying someone greatly especially if she were speaking in riddles.

"You do know how to taunt someone vixen but do you realize that you could be dancing on someone else's patience?" Kurama asked with a smirk finally revealing itself on his pale face.

"And how I love to do so. Watching an idiot get angry over some minor teasing is quite entertaining." Yuri said with a small chuckle as she turned towards Kurama fully. "Now I do believe the fun is over. Was there something you needed to have sought me out and question me?" Yuri asked as she crossed her arms and got serious.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you something. To you it may seem trivial but I find it interesting every time it's mentioned." Yuri cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"And whatever may it be?" She asked in mock curiosity.

"Your distaste for the cats." Kurama stated instead of asked leaving no room to deny the question. Yuri didn't try to evade the question as a thin line was made across her lips.

"Ah yes. I just simply find them to be revolting, pitiful creatures. I like to think of them as just more vermin beneath the palm of my foot." Yuri said in disgust as she took a look at her claws. "They have no mannerisms, no intelligence, their personalities are simply dreadful, and they lack and form of grace and elegance." She said not holding back on a single insult. "They're so weak it's just laughable." She said as she turned her gaze away from her claws to look back at Kurama.

"I see. I never knew you had such a strong dislike for them." Kurama said in amusement.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me fox and as for those worthless pieces of trash, well, let's just say they've managed to get on my bad side a few times too many." Kurama could've sworn he saw something flash in Yuri's eyes and it definitely wasn't greed. No, it was more maleficent, more...dangerous. Obviously, there was more to this vixen then she would like to let on but it was clearly not something for anyone else to see so Kurama decided to leave it alone...for now.

"Well that concludes this little visit. I'll be taking my leave." Kurama said before leaving the room with a curious smirk on his face. Yuri just watched him leave in silence with a smirk of her own clear on her face.

"You're playing games now, Kurama? It must be frustrating not to know what's going on." She said in a sadistic tone. Her fangs glistened slightly as her lips parted slightly into a grin. "Soon Kurama. Very soon." She murmured maliciously. That grin stayed on her face as her golden eyes flashed with a little greed but more malice…

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I've been updating so slowly but I've been a little busy doing this and that. *rolls eyes* Anyway you guys don't seem to mind which way this story goes so I think I'll continue it as I have been for the last few chapters. Btw ****Katara Melody Cullen**** your comment sparked ideas like none I've ever had before. It led me to make a little twist in Yuri's past and gave me great ideas for her present time. So thanks for that inspiring comment because now I know what to do with the next chapter! So this time I'm not gonna spill the beans and just leave you guys in the dark. Aren't I nice? So! Please don't forget to leave comments because obviously they do wonders for my writing and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Memories Long Forgotten

* * *

Third Person's POV

Kimura and the others continued to train for the Dark Tournament causing their powers to increase but Kimura's power seemed to have had a drastic change compared to what it was before. Genkai noticed this but decided to just keep a close eye on her.

Today, Kimura spent her time in the forest training for the impending tournament. There was a thin line drawn across her soft pink lips and her eyes were narrowed into an even gaze as she focused her power into a single rose she held lightly in between her fingers. It would normally take absolutely nothing to transform this beautiful flower into a deadly weapon but she seemed to have been lost in thought as well which blocked her from transforming the rose.

"Hm… I think that's enough for now…" She muttered as a soft sigh escaped her lips. She tucked the rose back into her hair and turned her gaze to the creek flowing past her. She bit her lip lightly as she searched for something to give her a clue to her past. "Why am I unable to remember?" She growled in frustration as faint images danced in her mind. She let out another sigh as she sat on the ground and focused her attention on the water.

* * *

_*Vision*_

_"__Mother…" Someone called out to her as Kimura stood there with a surprised expression on her face._

_"'__Mother'?" She whispered to herself as she noticed her drastically changed appearance. This form was very familiar for she had spent all of her life in this form, her demon form._

_"__Don't let them hurt me!" The voice shouted with fear laced in their voice._

_"__Where are you?" Kimura asked as she turned her head all around looking for the voice in the dense fog._

_"__Mother please! Help me!" The voice screamed sounding as though they were in tears._

_"__I can't find you! Just tell me where you are and I shall come!" She shouted back not understanding why she was so desperate. Who was this demon that called her 'mother'? What demon was this that sought her so? Those questions went unanswered as Kimura suddenly changed into her fox form and lost control of her body. She was no longer in control but rather the intruder in someone else's body. Her fox form had started running, frantically searching for the source of the shouting. Kimura could feel the small ounce of hidden fear inside the body that that she was intruding upon._

_"__Mother!" At this point the voice began to slow down until it eventually stopped but even still Kimura continued to run chasing after the voice that called out to her so desperately until she saw something lying on the ground in the distance. When she got close enough she couldn't make out what the demon was because of its blurry form._

_"…" __Kimura could feel the angst coursing through the body she was in and when she tried to ask who it was no words came out. All she could do was stare as everything around her grew blurry until she couldn't see it anymore._

_*End of Vision*  
_

* * *

"What…was that?" Kimura questioned in shock. "A memory perhaps?" She mumbled as she pushed back a stray strand of hair. "But what happened? Who was that demon calling out to me?" She whispered as the voice of that demon kept echoing in her head, calling her desperately. Unfortunately the only face that came to mind was the one with whom she mated so long ago. She couldn't recall ever having any children but then there was the large gap in her memories. Missing from it was her reasoning for being back in her forest, her time spent there, and what she was doing there. Of course she knew why she left because of the stupid spirit hunters but she had been with Kurama the entire time, hadn't she? Though it was possible that she, in fact, _did _have a child and it was simply missing. At this thought Kimura felt a sense of guilt at the possibility of having a child and forgetting them for all this time. While she's been here this child could have been living in fear of the demons in Demon World, or was made into a slave, or forced to be a bodyguard, hell for all she knows this child could even be trapped within the confines of a cell in Spirit World.

Kimura bit her lip as these thoughts continued to pervade her mind but then she remembered that everything at this point was an "if". It's also possible that this child she keeps thinking of is nonexistent and she's needlessly worrying over thin air. Thinking this she calmed down and began to think more rationally.

"Maybe if I search through the memories that I currently have?" She mumbled as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember her past.

* * *

_*Flashback*  
"You've put me through a great deal of trouble vixen." Youko said with an irritable frown as he approached a smirking Yuri. She pushed a strand of her white hair back behind her (also white) ear as her long white tail swayed in an amusing way._

_"__Have I?" She asked innocently. "And here I thought we were having fun in our little game of cat and mouse." She said as her golden eyes narrowed in amusement. Youko simply frowned at her as he approached. Youko noticed how the vixen had traded in her old robes for a kimono instead. The sleeves hung off her shoulders loosely causing the Reynard to remember how enticing the vixen before him could be despite her annoying games._

_"__Now that I see your true nature, I can't say that I'm surprised." Youko said with a smirk as he stopped a couple feet away from the vixen who was languidly sitting on the base of a tree made into a seat._

_"__Really now? Why's that, might I ask?" Yuri said with a little interest as her ears perked up to listen to what the male had to say._

_"__It's rather unusual for a vixen to have acted the way you did as we spent those hundreds of years together. You seemed more open then you should've been and I thought you to be an idiot a lot of the time." Yuri's ear twitched slightly but instead of frowning she simply grinned._

_"__Then I had you completely fooled…for a while that is. Acting like such an imbecile was beginning to grow tiring, you know? I was starting to wonder when you'd realize what you were _really_ dealing with. All those years of gaining your trust has truly paid off." Yuri smirked as she raised one of her hands out in front of her. Youko watched this gesture as his eyes zeroed in on the jewel that slipped down her hand and dangled through her slim fingers._

_"__Your pendant has changed since the last time I saw it." Youko said in a little interest as he carefully planned out all of his possible responses to get information out of the vixen. Ah, the joys of being a fox demon. Turning what's supposed to be a simple conversation into something akin to mind games and formalities._

_"__Yes, rather interesting isn't it. Such a small thing containing such power. My power, to be precise." Yuri said as she pulled her hand back and hung it over her head gazing at the jewel. "It's filled with my demonic energy along with the other three elements that I do not control." Yuri said with a smirk as she tucked the pendant back into the pocket of her kimono._

_"__So my theory was indeed correct." Youko said smugly as his tail began to sway in a languid manner. "You had all of this planned from the start. So were your powers diminishing also a façade?" Youko asked, the irritation hidden in his tone._

_"__Unfortunately it wasn't. Quite a setback that was." Yuri said with a sigh as she stood up from her seat with her arms crossed. "If my powers hadn't had diminished the way they did then my plan would've been completed centuries ago. Though I must thank you for helping me regain my powers. They're not as great as they once were but it'll do for now." She smirked. Youko could tell that the vixen was hiding more information but clearly she wasn't going to be sharing that. The only thing he had left to do was play her little game until he could figure out what she was up to._

_"__It does make me curious as to what this grand ulterior motive is, my dear vixen." Youko said in amusement as he saw the vixen's eyes flash with greed, a look he knew all too well._

_"__Pity, I can't satisfy that curiosity. I know what you're doing Youko and it most definitely isn't working." She said as a frown finally graced her features. Youko merely smirked as he got closer to the female until he finally stood just centimeters away from her. They weren't too far apart in matter of height which was a common trait among their kind but what made them so different was their way of thinking. Rather than staying with the rest of their kin and living peaceful lives kept to themselves these two went out and dared to challenge the world in which they were born into._

_"__If you know what I'm doing then you should know what's to come next…" Youko trailed off as he suddenly took the vixen by her waist and forcefully kissed her. Her wide eyes twitched in surprise before slowly closing. She placed one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder as his other arm wrapped around her shoulder with his claws running through her silky hair._

_"__I must say, I didn't expect that." Yuri said with a smirk as she stared up at Youko with a challenging gaze daring him to surprise her again._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Hmm… I believe that was the moment of passion followed by a series of games." Kimura said quietly as her eyes opened into a narrowed gaze. "Though now I don't have to suffer the consequences of that awful season." She sighed as thoughts of that season passed through her head. Yes, the dreadful mating season in which only two demons could possibly hate. Where all rationality was tossed aside in exchange for absolute lust and desire. That cursed season has disoriented Yuri's mind one time too many and she absolutely loathed it because of her way of thinking during that time. Fortunately for her, her current body was not affected by the season so she did not have to go through the feelings of sexual hunger for three days. Though her current body was only temporary it was still a relief to not have to go through all of _that _with the added chore of chasing off disgusting lesser (or ugly) demons.

She could still remember how often she'd play her "games". It's safe to say that those games were the kind to only amuse the one who started them and to annoy those included. There was only one being who could keep up with the vixen's conversations and attitudes. Youko had that undeniably extraordinary ability to keep up with her much to her rare frustrations. She would usually find it exceedingly fun but when it came to her greedy desires it was aggravating when Youko would change the game-_her _game- without batting an eye. While that arrogant fox lecherously sought the company of Demon World's whores, Yuri was always finding ways to further expand her treasures and presence. Not to say that Youko wasn't doing the same but he and his bat friend spent more time in brothels than they did acquiring riches. Often Kimura would wonder how she even managed to mate with such a person. Obviously demons don't take _love _into account when seeking a potential mate. No-they take looks, power, and intelligence into thought…the smarter portion of Demon World anyway. As a result of the common way of thinking, Yuri found no trouble in manipulating stupid demons into doing her bidding. If they died in the process, well, that's one less problem for her later but if they managed to come back alive/injured with her desired item then she _always _ended up killing them without a second thought. If they come back alive/injured without the item she sent them to get then not only does she mock their stupidity, reprimand them for their cowardice, and step on their pride but she kills them afterwards. It's always the last part of her plan to kill the demon she was using because it would save her from their presence afterwards. She didn't care about them in the least and thinking that she was actually going to keep her promise to them was a foolish thought. This is expected of a D-Class and lower but the C-Class has some intelligence though not by much. These acts are what earned her the attention of Spirit World, not that she cared. Yuri wasn't one to be intimidated and if anyone was doing the intimidating, it was most certainly Yuri.

"That's enough resting for now." Kimura says as she stands up. She turns her attention to the pond, raising a hand as she does. Focusing her energy, she begins to lightly ripple the water. Each time she would add more pressure causing the ripples to turn into waves that grew increasingly large.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"__That kind of information requires more payment." Yuri says smoothly as she smirks at the demons sitting before her. They gritted their teeth as they stared at the vixen._

_"__We shouldn't have to pay you for the information that you should've included!" The female hissed as she watched the ethereal looking being run a hand through her hair._

_"__That's fine if you're okay with your pitiful lives coming to an exceedingly quick end." She mocked as her tail swayed from side to side on her seat._

_"__Why you little-" Though the female didn't get to finish her insult as the male beside her clamped a hand over her mouth._

_"__Excuse her. My sister can be a bit-" _

_"__High-strung." Yuri said simply and calmly though her gaze was narrowed in irritation. "Do try to keep your wits about you for I don't take too kindly to you _felines_." Yuri warned but the two could hear the abhorrence in her tone when she said "felines"._

_"__Mmph?!" The female cat shrieked from behind her brother's hand._

_"__Calm down will you?! Don't forget she's a lot more powerful than us…" The male hissed._

_"__Yes, not to mention I'm more intelligent and I'm not going to deny that I'm more beautiful either. You shouldn't get so worked up." Yuri smirked. "After all, by nature foxes are known to be quite arrogant."_

_"__You mean narcissistic?" The female whispered to herself as she sat quietly under her brother's watchful gaze._

_"__I also have superior hearing and a superior sense of smell. I can hear every word you utter." Despite the light tone she used the threat made itself obvious within those golden orbs of hers._

_"__Forgive my sister. Here's your payment. We shall be going now." The brother hissed as he took his sister-more like dragged- away from the devious vixen._

_"__More games, vixen?" Yuri smirked as she watched the demon walk up to her._

_"__It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't play a game or two." She said in amusement as the demon sat across from her. "Wouldn't you say…Youko?" She asked with a tilt of her head._

_"__Games are indeed fun but it solely depends on the person in whom you're playing with." He said as he leaned back and crossed his legs._

_"__What have you come seeking from me now?" She asked getting down to business._

_"__I've heard that you've acquired some rather delicious information regarding an interesting kind of treasure." He said with a smirk as greed flashed through his eyes._

_"__Have you now?" She asked in amusement. "And suppose I did have the information regarding its whereabouts?" She inquired deciding to tease the Reynard._

_"__I would expect you to tell me in exchange for this." He said as he held up a small pouch. Yuri's ears perked up as she tried to sniff out its contents but Youko's scent overpowered it._

_"__First I'd need to see its contents before I consent to giving you my valuable information." She said smoothly as she waited for him to show her what was inside the pouch. "Because you see this information I've acquired for myself. I intend on stealing this particular treasure so whatever's in there has to be worth more than what I have my eye on." Yuri said as she eyed the pouch with interest._

_"__Where's the fun in that?" Oh now he was taunting her without a doubt. Yuri could feel the fox's amusement with her frustration and with this knowledge she decided to turn the game around._

_"__I suppose it wouldn't be fun without it. Though considering you're not willing to show me it's safe to assume that there's nothing of any value inside." Yuri said with a smirk upon her face once more as she leaned back and crossed her arms. "And since that's the case you've lost my interest." She said with a short yawn._

_"__Is that so?" Youko asked in interest as he eyed the attractive vixen sitting before her. If only she were like any other female in Demon World because that was something he surely wanted to share a bed with for a night or two. Alas this was a _vixen _he was dealing with and this one in particular isn't known for her lust. The scent of lotus filled his senses whenever he breathed in. How could such a beautifully dangerous being smell so divine? Youko was known for many things the most common being his temper, greed, and, of course, his unquenchable thirst for the company of a woman. There was just something satisfying about not only bedding a woman but having one adore and worship him like some great god. Then there was this one. The one who didn't even bat an eye when he attempted to flirt with her on occasion. It was most…intriguing to say the least. She has men all over Demon World dropping to their feet at the sight of her and if any dared to breach these boundaries they were automatically struck down by her whip._

_"__Find something interesting Youko?" The vixen smirked mischievously as the male was brought out of his thoughts to find the vixen had switched into a more…enticing position. Now she was the one doing the taunting and Youko didn't like the sudden change in game one bit._

_"__Not really though you do seem to be asking to be attacked by a lust-driven demon." Yuri smirked when she heard this._

_"__Do I? I wonder which demon that would be?" Oh, Youko knew what game this vixen was playing but he wasn't about to roll over and lose now was he?_

_"__I think it's time we play a new game vixen…" He whispered as the vixen stared at him challengingly._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"I'm getting nowhere with these memories and the more I try to remember the hazier it all gets." Kimura growled as the water flopped back down onto the pond. She gazed at the pond with a stare so intense one would think she was looking for something within it.

"Having trouble?" Someone called causing Kimura to stiffen as she sought the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" She called out into the forest and out came someone she wasn't expecting.

"Satisfied?" He asked as he stood before her with crossed arms.

"What brings you here Hiei?" She asked curiously as said demon draws closer to her.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said sharply but Kimura simply smiled.

"Fine then. It's not like I particularly care anyway." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Hn." Kimura chuckled a little as she turned her attention back to the pond.

"You act in a similar fashion as I did when I was a young kit." She mused as she turned halfway to look at Hiei while she flicked her wrist over the water back and forth so it swayed in the same fashion.

"Really now? And how long ago must that have been fox?" He asked coldly as Kimura merely smirked knowingly.

"About a millennia ago. My eternal life has allowed me to see many things throughout the ages, including the ever-developing human race." Kimura said as her eyes flashed in amusement. "Every little, pointless war and the changes in their way of life as the years went by. The worlds have continued to change but I remained the same until the day I was forced to seek refuge in a human body." She said thoughtfully as questions regarding that day flooded her mind. She began to wonder how in the world she had come to be in that old forest and why she was there to begin with. Unfortunately no matter how hard she tried she could not remember her reasons. "Unfortunately my weakened body couldn't take such a change so most of my memories were wiped clean as a result." She said with a click of her tongue in annoyance.

"You don't seem to be too content with that." Hiei said in amusement as she shot him a short glare.

"Missing parts of my life is a rather unsettling predicament because those missing fragments are key to figuring out how I ended up here. Those fragments shall determine my next move from here on out." She said with a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest allowing the water to fall flat against the surface again.

"It must really eat away at you." He smirked as he turned to leave.

"Not for long…" She whispered for only herself to hear which drew a slightly curious look in Hiei's eyes. Hiei wanted to question those words but decided against it because it'd be more interesting to see where this goes.

"I can clearly see that you're planning something but I won't stop you." Hiei said with a shrug as Kimura turned to him with a brow raised in what could possibly be amusement.

"Is that so? You might end up regretting that decision Hiei." She stated challengingly as Hiei gave her a passing glance.

"Rather than ending it here I'd rather see what happens. I believe it to be entertaining to see what troubles you could stir up." Hiei said with a smirk as he disappeared from the area. Kimura smirked as a dark look took form within her eyes.

"Like I said, my little fire demon…" She murmured as a bit of a twisted smile appeared on her lips. "You might end up regretting that decision…" She said darkly with a strange look flashing through her eyes but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared as a sudden splash caused water to go falling behind her.

After all there was no denying the hatred she held for Spirit World but that hatred ran deeper than had originally thought leaving her to wonder just what Spirit World had done to earn that hate. Though she wasn't going to question it for long because something inside of her just wanted to see all the chaos she could bring.

_Not only on Spirit World…but all three worlds as well…_

* * *

**Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated but I've had a pretty rough couple of months. January I had a funeral to go to since my uncle died that week and in the same week my aunt died then some stuff came up with my sister so my nephew is staying with me and my family for a while. So I'm going to tell you guys now that my updating is going to be a heck of a lot slower because my nephew is 2 years-old and I imagine you guys know how hard that age is so I predict my updating won't be speeding up for a while because he goes home in August and the last week of August school starts back up for me. I'm really sorry for this late update and kind of crappy chapter. Things have just not been going well with me with all the preparation for junior year, I just finished my finals last week, and I argued with my new counselor over my schedule so it's safe to say I don't think too highly of her. But in any case now I'm just complaining so let's get to the task at hand.**

**I hope you guys found some interest in this chapter because I've been dreading it since I finished typing it and I hope you'll bear with me for these next couple of months. So the next chapter is…um…yeah… -.- I don't know what the next chapter is going to be about because I haven't had the chance to bring something together even though I have plans for other chapters in Yuri's past and for the tournament. I promise I'll try to come up with something as quickly as I can so just bear with me here because so far this year hasn't been too kind to me. Let me just stop there… I'll just see you guys in the next chapter… I hope. It might be asking much but please leave a comment, favorite, follow because your comments help me get the thought process going and it gets me through the day. So…um…bye. -.-**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Let the Games Begin

* * *

_Recap_

"_Missing parts of my life is a rather unsettling predicament because those missing fragments are key to figuring out how I ended up here. Those fragments shall determine my next move from here on out." She said with a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest allowing the water to fall flat against the surface again. _

"_It must really eat away at you." He smirked as he turned to leave._

"_Not for long…" She whispered for only herself to hear which drew a slightly curious look in Hiei's eyes. Hiei wanted to question those words but decided against it because it'd be more interesting to see where this goes._

"_I can clearly see that you're planning something but I won't stop you." Hiei said with a shrug as Kimura turned to him with a brow raised in what could possibly be amusement._

"_Is that so? You might end up regretting that decision Hiei." She stated challengingly as Hiei gave her a passing glance._

"_Rather than ending it here I'd rather see what happens. I believe it to be entertaining to see what troubles you could stir up." Hiei said with a smirk as he disappeared from the area. Kimura smirked as a dark look took form within her eyes. _

"_Like I said, my little fire demon…" She murmured as a bit of a twisted smile appeared on her lips. "You might end up regretting that decision…" She said darkly with a strange look flashing through her eyes but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared as a sudden splash caused water to go falling behind her._

_After all there was no denying the hatred she held for Spirit World but that hatred ran deeper than she had originally thought leaving her to wonder just what Spirit World had done to earn that hate. Though she wasn't going to question it for long because something inside of her just wanted to see all the chaos she could bring._

_Not only on Spirit World…but all three worlds as well…_

* * *

After days spent preparing for the tournament Kimura now finds herself getting ready to board the boat that will take her to the island hosting the Dark Tournament. Compared to the rest of her companions she's the epitome of calmness and didn't even flinch when demons looked over at her. She's dressed in blue and gold martial arts robes with a pair of white puffy pants underneath. Her long golden hair is braided back with her forelocks resting upon her chest. Her gaze gave nothing away and served to keep all of the demons around her at bay.

Her companions, at the moment, were waiting for Yusuke who hasn't yet arrived. However, Kimura is not concerned with that detail for her mind is clouded. Images came and went through her mind. In some of those images there'd be a blurred figure that she cannot recognize no matter how much she tries. Something in her is aching and crying, screaming at her for not knowing who this is. There's a deep anguish lingering inside of her but she doesn't know why it's there. Kimura closes her eyes as she allows her mind to drift.

* * *

_*Distant Memories*  
"I have to leave for a century or two." Yuri says as she runs her clawed fingers across a wooden chest with a sensuous sway of her hips. Her fluffy white tail swayed with each movement in the same direction of her hips._

"_Quite a period of time for a supposedly short absence. I must inquire as to why you're leaving for so long." Youko says as he comes up behind her and runs his nose along her neck, inhaling the scent of lotuses drifting up from her skin. His hands crawled along the sides of her body as the vixen found herself craning her neck for him to have better access._

"_Nothing worth worrying over." She says slowly and quite loosely. "And besides, a few centuries is like a meager few days to us." She says before a smirk comes to her lips. "Are you worried that I won't come back or are you simply just going to miss me?" She asks with a slightly teasing tone and a mischievous gaze._

"_Hardly. I don't worry over whether or not my possessions come back because they always do." Youko says confidently as a smirk appears upon his own lips at the feeling of Yuri's nails piercing his arm._

"_Careful. I'm not another of your possessions in whom you used to keep draped about the entirety of your hideout." Yuri hisses as she pulls out of Youko's grasp. "It be best that you remember why we became mates lest you find yourself without one." She threatens lightly as she licks the blood off of her nails. "Nothing more than a matter of finding ourselves fond of one another with the included factor of this partnership being beneficial." She concludes as she crosses her arms over her chest._

"_What else would a demon of our caliber mate for?" Youko asks with a small shrug as his smirk remains in place. _

"_So long as you remember." Yuri says tiredly before moving over to the door. "Don't do anything foolish while I'm away." Yuri says lazily with a light tone of seriousness laced in her words._

"_Me? Do something foolish? Perish the thought." Youko says mockingly as Yuri rolls her eyes._

"_It's easy to pick up the scents of the whores that do not understand when their presence is unwanted." Yuri says pointedly as she recalls a situation a few years back. "But I shall have some faith that you will keep your self-control in check." Yuri says as she goes to leave before pausing as if remembering something important. "Especially if you go out with Kuronue." She adds before finally leaving. Her presence all but disappeared from the hideout without a trace much like the wind._

"_What could you possibly be hiding from me vixen?" Youko questions with a smirk as he turns to look at the red skies of Demon World…_

_*End*_

* * *

Kimura often found herself remembering such memories as of late. It's peaked her curiosity of the cause of this sudden change. It's like her body is preparing itself for something that's to come very soon for she can feel the pent up energy hiding deep within her being but unfortunately for her it remains locked at this time so she cannot so much as even touch it. Yuri is most likely behind this current situation for even though they are the same person, they are still two separate souls sharing one body. For all Kimura knew Yuri could very well be manipulating her current thoughts as she has in the past. Yuri has her own agenda and it most certainly doesn't align with Kimura's. However her plans remain unknown because though Yuri has access to Kimura's thoughts it is not the case for Kimura. This fact installs just a tiny bit of fear inside Kimura because Yuri has always been known to be cunning and deceitful but her endgames always seemed to shake Demon World to its very core. This referring to her last big plan which happened over sixteen years ago. However it had backfired and drew the attention of Spirit World to her causing her to slip into the shadows and recalculate her plans then recalculate again to make sure there'd be no flaws. Unfortunately, Kimura's knowledge of those plans is quite limited because of the gaps in her memories which most likely holds crucial moments of these plans and what she had been doing in between.

Deep within her body, Yuri slept but she still manages to have some control when she deems it beneficial. Kimura usually doesn't like it when Yuri breaks into her thoughts to implant some plan into her head. Though when she does do this, it always helps Kimura out of tough situations. Yuri taught Kimura everything she knows now and without her Kimura doesn't know what might've happened to her. Though Yuri doesn't care about Kimura in the least and the same can be said vice versa. Yuri is merely protecting the body in which she sleeps in and making sure that she survives to regain her own. Koenma doesn't know this and both parties intend to keep it that way.

Speaking of Koenma, before this scenario Koenma ordered Kimura to enter as the team's sixth member since the tournament rules have changed this year. Rather than having five members there are now six because of past occurrences. So Kimura is the fifth member and Koenma the sixth since Akira adamantly refused to have any part in this, calling it a waste of time and energy. Kimura, however, sees this as an opportunity that she sensed even Yuri is compliant to this. This is most likely another element to Yuri's elaborate plan if she's even willing to participate in these barbaric games.

* * *

-Time Skip-

Eventually Yusuke showed up with a masked fighter in tow but the only problem was that he's asleep and continues to do so while the group receives looks from demons every now and then. Though the demons were at least smart enough to know not to go anywhere near Kimura with that stone gaze and immense energy of hers. Aside from that there is not much else they can do since fighting and killing isn't allowed so they opt for glaring instead. Kimura stood away from her companions and stared out into the distance with a faraway gaze.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asks causing her to turn only to see a familiar red head standing there with a smile on his face.

"Do as you wish. You have the right to stand wherever you so choose." Kimura says disinterestedly without so much as even batting an eye at him to which Kurama sweat drops a little at.

"…Is something on your mind?" He asks after a moment of what Kimura assumed to be consideration.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" She retorts as she spares him a meager glance before averting her gaze again. "I've no interest in idle chit-chat. So stop beating around the bush and do get straight to the point." She says emotionlessly as she finally graces his face with her cold blue gaze.

"You seem to have been irritated in a way." Kurama explains without missing a beat while checking her reaction every so often.

"Did I? Must be the putrid scent of these lesser demons." She says in disgust as her gaze sweeps over, what she considered to be, the pathetic lot. "A lot of them most certainly will not be seeing their second round in the tournament." She says lightly as though she isn't killing off a bunch of demons with a few words.

"I see…" Kurama trails off as he sweat drops at her reply. She's the same as ever to him if not a little crueler than before. He remembers everything about her and finds himself relieved to see that she has not changed in all these years but there's the nagging feeling inside him that keeps telling him that all is not well. It can be that or it's Youko trying to implant some kind of information into his head that he feels is necessary for Kurama to know. Even though he'd never admit it, Kurama really does believe that Youko loves Yuri but its common knowledge that demons don't mate for such a reason as that. Unlike Youko, Yuri most likely feels that disclosing any further information about Youko to Kimura is pointless which results in her holding back nearly all of her past and feeding it to her bit by bit in situations that she may feel necessary to allow her to unlock the hidden past.

"Tell me…" Kimura trails off as she turns her gaze back to the scenery stretching out before her. "Did Koenma send you over here as a means to discern my innermost intentions because I don't believe that for a minute you are here to just have a friendly conversation?" Kurama's eyes almost widen in surprise but he quickly recovers so as not to reveal anything. He almost forgot how sharp she is and that was the more dangerous qualities of the vixen. She could always tell when someone was lying to her and would use word play to get the true answer when that was the case.

"You've caught me it would seem." Kurama says lightly in amusement in an attempt to draw Kimura's attention away from a potentially dangerous conversation for Kurama and Koenma.

"I've lived for centuries and dealt with many sorts. I'm much too intelligent not to realize the true nature of a situation." She says in obvious annoyance at having been thought to be naïve or clueless at all.

"My apologies. I did not mean to offend you." He says sincerely as Kimura merely flickers a look of annoyance in his direction.

"_Of course not_." She says in a tone dripping with sarcasm. Kurama knows that he is no longer welcomed in her presence and tactfully decides not to push his luck any further.

"I suppose I shall leave your company now then." He says before walking away much to Kimura's relief. She honestly thought he'd never leave and all of his "beating around the bush" really annoys her to no end. Though it is apparently crystal clear that he shall become quite the nuisance in her plans so long as he's being Koenma's loyal "dog". This desire to disrupt all three worlds was something Yuri implanted into her head. She always speaks of the three worlds with such venom and almost always explains the faults with these worlds. _"They're beyond redemption." _She'd say and Kimura believed her because they are the same person after all. She especially has a deep hatred for Spirit World and there's a deep and burning desire to see that world destroyed over everything else.

Once again her mind begins to wander and Yuri begins to slip some memories into her head.

* * *

_*Distant Memories*_

"_Mother you're back!" Shirota says with a big grin as his tail wags excitedly._

"_Yes dear Shiro." Yuri says as she rubs Shirota's head affectionately._

"_Does this mean you've left that fox for good?" He asks hopefully as Yuri laughs and shakes her head._

"_No. I've other reasons for being here." She says vaguely as Shirota stares at her curiously. "You'll find out later." She assures as she walks over to the hallowed out tree and peers inside. "For right now we must needs prepare." Yuri says as she pulls her head out from the tree. _

"_Prepare for what mother?" Shirota asks curiously as Yuri throws him a secretive smirk._

"_You'll see soon enough Shiro. I promise that this will be interesting." Yuri says as she crosses her arms with her tail swaying from side to side._

"_What is it that you'd like me to do mother?" Shirota asks in excitement for what's to come._

"_I want you to eradicate the filth dwelling in the area around my abode. Don't let not a single one live." She says with a cold smile as Shirota licks his fangs._

"_Yes mother!" He says as he bounds off out of the forest to fulfill his task._

"_Such a good boy you are Shiro." She says with a smile as her keen ears pick up the screams of Shirota's victims._

_*End*_

* * *

Kimura's eyes widen slightly as that names echoes in her head. _Shirota… _Guilt fills her cold heart at forgetting a son she so carefully raised. She remembers when she first found Shirota. When she found him he was just a small pup abandoned in one of the various forests of Demon World. He was lying on the ground, wailing as loudly as his tiny lungs would allow him to. Her purpose for being there that day was simply to track down some scum that thought they could outsmart her but instead she found that small wolf pup lying on the ground. She had taken him in on a whim. Not for pity, not for love, not for anything. She just thought that it'd be interesting so she took him and made him her own. As he grew up she found him to be a very interesting child. He'd always smile at her and do his absolute best to please her even when she would just ignore him. As time went on she found herself growing quite fond of him and she was praising him for everything he did for her that she thought was deserving of praise. She'd drown him in her affections and Shirota relished in it. She wrapped him in warmth and protection while he curled into her without any hesitation.

"But where is Shirota?" She asks after a moment of thought. Yuri only gave her that memory and a few others of him while he was growing up but she didn't have any memories of what happened to him or where he could possibly be. "What became of him? I need more than bits and pieces of my broken memory…" She growls as she pulls at her bangs with a glare trained on the water below her.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

They land on the island where the tournament will be held but the group kept their distance from Kimura since they can sense that she's in a foul mood just from the way she spoke to them. Her expression gave nothing away but her tone is as cold as ice. Even Koenma is shaking from the mere sound of it as though an icy cold wind has enveloped him.

She's been a foul mood for quite a while and it doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon much to everyone's misfortune which means they'll have to be careful of how they approach her, especially Koenma and Kurama. Though Kurama notices something that no one else sees and it's that every time Kimura shows any hint of anger her eyes would flash to a color he hasn't seen in fifteen years. That cold and merciless golden color he used to gaze in every day over the past millennia. He doesn't know what's bringing this change but he senses that whatever it is won't matter once Yuri wakes up fully.

"U-um, is something the matter Kimura?" Kuwabara asks nervously as he notices the icy glint in her eyes.

"Nothing you need concern yourself over." She says before walking off. "I'll meet you at the room…" She calls before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

"_Come Shirota. We still have much to prepare." Yuri says as she and Shirota leaves her forest. Upon exiting there's a scene of a destroyed village and dead demons lying all about. Not a child was to be found amongst the dead due to the absence of any would-be-mothers. The bodies were burnt beyond recognition and Yuri smirks at the sight. "You did well Shirota." She praises as Shirota grins up at her._

"_I'm glad I've made you happy mother." He says brightly as he follows his mother with his tail wagging._

"_You always make me happy Shirota!" Yuri says with an amused smile as she turns her gaze to the happy boy._

"_I'd do anything for you mother!" He barks with a big smile on his face as his tail wags even harder due to Yuri scratching his ear with her long nails._

"_You're such a good boy Shiro." She praises again as they near a stone structure resembling a kind of castle. "Here's our target Shiro. Grab as much of the treasures as you can along with anything made of high quality material. Whatever else you may find that catches your eye is yours' but don't alert them of our presence." Yuri warns as Shirota nods with a big smile on his face._

"_Yes mother!" He says excitedly before disappearing inside with Yuri following a bit of a distance behind. A smirk on her face as a look of greed flashes through her eyes at the mere thought of the countless treasures waiting for her within. She and Shirota cleaned out the place before hiding it all within a hollow tree but underneath the tree is a large room-like area filled with treasures. Yuri and Shirota dump the treasure in that area before leaving the hidden tree. Yuri bounces a small pouch of the gold she found in her hand slowly as she and Shirota make their way to a kind of market. "Where to next mother?" Shirota asks curiously._

"_Now we go to the black market to trade these for something I'll be needing in due time." Yuri says with that smirk ever present on her face as they stroll into a market running with the scum of Demon World. Yuri walks through the market with confidence as demons step out of her path and steer clear. She continues walking until something quite rare and of high quality catches her eye. Yuri stops and turns her full attention to the object as the seller of the object tries to rain in his fear of the female. "I'll give you this for that." She says curtly without missing a beat. Her voice is dripping with iciness and the demon can sense that as he nods his head and takes the offered coins and gives her the object of her interest. "Pleasure doing business." She says with a callous smirk before walking away. _

"_Mother?" Shirota calls curiously as he runs back over to her after ogling a bunch of trinkets and other things._

"_Come Shiro. We're done here." She says simply as he nods his head with a smile on his face like always. They silently return to their forest home where they remain until Yuri decides otherwise…_

* * *

As she walks through the forest, Kimura thinks of her past. Everything leading up to where she is now but there are still pieces missing to the puzzle and Kimura is none too happy about that.

"Such a sour face shouldn't even be on the face of one as beautiful as you." A smooth voice says but no one comes out from the shadows.

"Why hide yourself? Are you afraid?" Kimura asks with a smirk as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Not at all. Quite the opposite really." The voice answers back as Kimura glances around her.

"Then why hide?" She asks again as she puts a hand on her hip.

"It's not quite the right time to reveal myself to you." They answer in an amused tone. "But you shall know me soon enough and when you do we shall have much fun." The voice fades away and leaves Kimura alone with a contemplative look in her eyes.

"I suppose I shall have to wait…" She mumbles quietly with a secretive smirk. "But I wonder for how long I'll be able to wait." She says thoughtfully as thoughts enter her mind. "Nothing's going to stand in the way of my long-standing wish…"

* * *

_I will see the three worlds brought to their knees before me…_

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long but I had writer's block and then I didn't have any internet for about two months which made it hard to update but I'm back now and I'll try to update more. It won't be a whole lot due to me being in my junior year of high school. Exams are coming up, I have the ACT to worry about, and my teachers didn't waste any time in giving me a shit ton of homework on the first day back in August. So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a pain in my butt writing it. I also thought I'd put some flashbacks in so I can speed Yuri's story along because it'll be reaching its climax soon so bear with me here. So please favorite, follow, and review because I need something to help me with the next chapter and it'd do my tired self some good to see some reviews. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
